The Lazy Maelstrom
by The Obsidian Blade
Summary: All legends carve their names into the stone of time. Be it grudging, willing, or lazy, each legend does it. The ironic part is that the one who does it lazily is the one that has the most impact. I am Nara Naruto, and I have the lazy signature in time.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be filthy rich. Like always this will be my only disclaimer throughout the whole story. Thank you, that is all.

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter one- return of the lazy blonde

It was at the dead of night when they arrived at the top of the hill. There were two of them. One was a tall man, about six foot. He wore some kind of green garbs with a red over coat that had the sleeves cut off cleanly. He had long spiky white hair tied into a pony tail. He had red lines tattooed to his face right blow his eyes. His head band was something different. Instead of the usual blue cloth it was attached to a red cloth. The actual metal part was something not to be messed with. It was big and bulky with two spikes extending from the top. Instead of a leaf or any other insignia declaring him from a ninja village he had the kanji for oil engraved in black. The boy next to him was something different. He was about five foot five and seemed around thirteen years old. He wore a black hooded trench coat that reached about id thigh with the sleeves torn off. He had grey pants on with many pockets and taped off at the end. His shoes were closed toe boots with metal spikes at the toe. His shirt was a long sleeved mesh shirt, showing off his developing muscles. He had a large katana attached to his back, sheathed in a black leather sheath. The katana was larger than most. The blade was completely silver with dark blue kanji running up the length of the blade for 'spirit of darkness'. The look may have contradicted the feel of the blade in every way shape and form. The blade was half a foot longer, several inches wider, and a bit thicker. His hair was like the other mans but blonde. Three whisker marks marred his face. His eyes were hidden beneath dark red sunglasses. There were two things that set him apart from the rest of the world. His elf like ears with blond fur and white tips making them look like a fox's and a fox tail with the same color scheme that swayed behind him. His canines were like small fang escaping from his mouth slightly. His nails were more like claws. Despite all the intimidating things about the teen there was something that made him seem harmless. His posture. It was so lazy that you would think that he never had a fighting bone body.

"So gaki, are you thrilled to be back at your village?" the older man asked.

The blonde yawned a bit. "Thrilled no, tired yes," the blonde replied. The older man sighed. The kid has always acted that way. But he had to admit, the unlucky soles who fought him never seen it coming. The only hard part about training the teen was getting him motivated. Sure he did it but it was a pain in the ass.

"You are always tired gaki. Can't you be motivated for something?" the old man complained. The blond raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses.

"I am motivated to get some sleep in a place that doesn't smell like sex and alcohol." That seemed to make the older man flinch a bit.

"We had no choice. We had very little money." The teen shook his head.

"We didn't have a choice or I didn't? Last time a checked you were loaded. Besides, each and every 'hotel' we checked into were all brothels and you were the one reeking of sex and alcohol." It was funny really. Each one of the teen's comments was made out in lazy drawls, as if they never wanted to leave the comfort of the blonde's mouth. The older man just shook his head and sighed. The kid had no hope.

"Well gaki, the faster we get there the faster you get to sleep in a nice and cozy apartment." That seemed to get the blonde's attention.

"Now you are speaking in a language that I can understand," the blonde lazily said. The white haired man face vaulted at this. The kid had a serious motivational problem.

They made their way down hill in a quick walking pace. The trip was made in silence. The kid maybe powerful but he would be never taken as a threat unless people knew him personally. The people who underestimated him got a big surprise when they were hit. Before they arrived at the gate, the blonde put up a quick genjutsu over his foxy features.

They arrived at the gate. The two guards guarding it looked at the two before stepping into action. "Halt!" the one on the right yelled out. "State your names and the reason you have came to Konoha!" the older of the two travelers scowled. Why was it that everywhere they go they had to be questioned?

"I am the greatest pervert alive, the famed author of Icha Icha, the one that women flock to far and wide, Jiraiya and the lazy moon over there is my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto sighed over the introduction before talking.

"You don't have to have such a 'glorious' introduction hentai," the blonde known as Naruto said in a lazy drawl. "Besides, the last time I have seen women flocking to was to kick your little hentai loving ass to the curve for peeping on them when they were in the bath house. Seriously, you don't have any respect for privacy, do you hentai?" Jiraiya's eye started to twitch uncontrollably.

"HOW MAHY TIMES DO I HAVE OT TTELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME HENTAI!" the man exploded before going on a long rant about disrespectful gakis not knowing how to respect their elders. Naruto sighed and looked at the men guarding the gate. He knew the two personally. They were good friends with Naruto before the blonde left with Jiraiya when he was four. Even then he was a lazy smartass. They both wore the standard chuunin outfits. One had spiky black hair with his head band keeping the locks from getting in his face. The other wore something similar but had his head band acted as a bandana tied around his head. A long lock framed his face and covered one of his eyes.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo. Do you think you could let me and the hentai in?" The two men face vaulted at this. The teen has always been a lazy bastard and it showed in the way he talked. They still could not believe that he willingly wanted to become a ninja.

"Sure go ahead," Izumo said motioning for Naruto and Jiraiya to enter. Naruto smiled slightly at the two before entering with the white haired man in tow. When he entered he looked up at the sky, or more importantly, the stars and the moon. It always had away to calm the teen down, even in the worst of situations. It was something that he could see. The stars always were different and the moon remained the same. The same object in a sea of change. The blonde smiled slightly at the sight before looking back at the pervert and sighed.

"I am going to my apartment; tell the old man that I will see him in the morning around eight. You got that hentai." The pervert seemed to twitch an eye yelling at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Jiraiya yelled at the blonde. The blonde yawned in response before answering the older man's question.

"Because it is way too much work to change habits when it is not needed." The reply only seemed to get Jiraiya angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU MEN IT'S TO UCH WORK TO CHANGE HABITS YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!" Everyone that was outside was looking at the white haired Sannin argue with a thirteen year old blonde. Most of the spectators shook their heads and left.

"Whatever, I am going to; bed so come and get me in the morning." Naruto left without much fuss. The older man just snorted and grumbled something about grateful lazy gakis that had no respect before disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

The older man reappeared inside the Hokage's office. Before the old pervert knew it he was dodging a paper weight that was thrown his way. "HEY!" Jiraiya yelled. Sarutobi just looked at the man sternly. Sarutobi was an old man. He his hair has already grayed. He was in the formal red and white Hokage robes and the oddly shaped hat.

"You know to use the door Jiraiya," the old man said sternly. Jiraiya grumbled a bit before taking a seat in front of the large oak desk. "Where is Naruto?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"Where do you think?" Jiraiya replied. Sarutobi sighed and shook his head. If the boy wasa not eating he was sleeping somewhere out of the way. No one really knew where he sleeps a lot of the time since it could be a random place. It was never really the same unless he stayed at home.

"So," the aged man started. "What exactly did he learn?" Jiraiya seemed to smirk at that.

"The kid may not act like his father but he sure as hell learns like him," Jiraiya said with pride in his voice. "I didn't teach him a lot of my own jutsus as his affinity was not fire but he did learn jutsus from other people. His chakra control is moderate for someone of his skill. His kenjutsu is amazing. His tiajutsu is nothing to laugh at. He learned mostly water jutsu as we did not go into wind because of abundance. He also has a shadow affinity. Maybe he was lucky to have that Nara use a blood transfusion for him. Still don't know how he gained their blood line but hey, we can't learn everything, can we." Sarutobi seemed to chuckle at that. The week before Naruto left he was attacked. A Nara's clan head's wife was passing by and saw the attack happen. She saved his life and since her blood was the same type as Naruto's she volunteered for a blood transfusion. She saw how he and Shikamaru got along and he was over often enough to be considered family. Most of the Nara clan liked him. The reason why he acted like them so much was because he was around them.

"So who taught him his jutsus and his kenjutsu if you didn't?" Sarutobi asked. Jiraiya smiled a little bit before answering.

"It's a surprise," Jiraiya said before he dodged another paperweight that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Well I am going to get going sensei, be sure to tell Yoshino that Naruto has come back to Konoha." Jiraiya then disappeared in a plume of smoke. Sarutobi rubbed his temples.

A jounin appeared out of the shadows. He wore a standard jounin outfit in its usual color, navy blue. He wore a black mask that went form the neck to the bridge of his nose. His head band was tilted to the side, covering his left eye, making his already gravity defying silver hair tilt to the side but never falling. "So I am guessing you want me to get Yoshino Hokage-sama?" the man questioned. The aged man nodded his head.

"Yes Kakashi-kun, please retrieve them." Kakashi nodded slightly before disappearing in a blur. Sarutobi looked at the crystal ball that was hidden by a genjutsu. Few people below jounin knew that he used the crystal ball. He put up privacy barriers up near the bath house so he would not be tempted to look there. He focused the crystal ball to Naruto's location. He saw the blonde sleeping inside cot that he had set up in his room.

Before he could do anything he was decked by an angry dark haired woman. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!" the woman screamed. Sarutobi started to wave the woman down before she got to violent.

"He is in his room sleeping right now Yoshino-chan," the old Hokage said. She seemed to calm down a little bit before scowling.

"The lazy prick did not even try to come and see us before he went off to be bed. Oh he is going to get it tomorrow. I will be the one to personally wake his ass up and take him to school for his gennin exam." Sarutobi shuddered. He knew how she woke up people. It was definitely not how someone wants top start off a morning. She stormed off out of the office and slammed the door closed. He made a silent prayer to Kami that Naruto would survive before going back to his mortal enemy, paperwork.

A/N This story is dedicated to Tigersflame for PMing me the request. It was an awesome idea. If he is done with his Naru/femshika one shot then read it. I ma pretty sure it is going to be grate. If not then wait for it. I know I am going to wait for it. Read and Review and while you are at it read my other stories or I will feed your asses to the Divine Dragoon and listen to your screams of agony.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter two- possible love interests and genin exams.

The clock reached six in the morning before Yoshino quickly and quietly snuck into Naruto's apartment as to not wake him up. In her hands were a large bronze gong and a big drumstick. Looking around the apartment, her eyes showed disgust for the way the boy was forced to live. She really wished he would move into their compound already. If he was not going to live in the compound willingly then she would have to force him in. She knew he would listen to her. She was surprised to see him acting like a typical Nara male. The only exception was that he preferred the stars instead of the clouds. That did not mean he would pass up a chance to watch the clouds it was that she forcing him to sleep in the middle of the night. The other thing that set him apart from the other male Nara was that he did not have a thing for the word troublesome.

She found his room with little trouble. The teen did not even bother with closing the door. Then a thought crossed her mind and she did a quick hand sign. With a poof of smoke and a cry of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", there appeared a second Yoshino. She sent the clone into the room first, resulting in a loud crash before hearing another poof. She blacked out as a rush of memories rushed into her head. She shook her head to get rid of the lightheaded feeling, before her face settled in a frown. The brat was not in his room. She then heard a door close behind her and the shower start to go off, making her sour scowl increase in sheer power. The brat knew well how to send people for a loop with his sleeping habits. She went into the living room and sat on the ruined couch. The thing was riddled with patches from other materials to keep it the fabric from peeling off the thing was quite atrocious. She sighed as she waited for the kid to come out.

The day he left she adopted him, so in Konoha his last name was officially Nara. She knew that he would not bother with fighting her about it. She heard the water die down. It was only a matter of time before she heard him come out of the bathroom decked out in something other than orange. She grinned at that. Someone finally forced him out of the color.

"So you finally got rid of the orange Naru-chan?" she asked. The blonde yawned a bit.

"Despite how I act I do value my life," he answered. She shook her head.

"Someone other than me forced you into it," she said with a slight smirk. He shook his head yes.. Then her face got serious. "Why in the world did you forget to visit your family? I am your mother for heaven's sake, yet you did not even come and visit us." Naruto raised a brow at the last part.

"You are?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "The council let you adopt me?"

She smiled a little bit. "You forget that my husband is on the council. I have powers that are very much like magic. Now let's talk about your living arrangements." He seemed to cringe at that. The dark haired woman, who was like his mother to him, had always complained about where he lived. Now it seemed that she was finally going to do something about it. "You are moving into my compound and there is nothing that you can do about it."

He sighed before muttering a meek 'yes kaa-san' and walked to the door, adopting a lazy posture. She grabbed him by his hair before he had a chance to leave. "When you finish with the exams we are going to get you a haircut." He nodded a little bit before she let him go to the Hokage's office. She looked at the sky and sighed. It was still dark outside and the stars were still out. He was going to lag his way there.

Naruto was lazily walking the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked on the sky, or more importantly, the stars. He never knew why they had a calming effect on him… they just did. The moon was already gone, but it did not mean the stars were. He looked to the east and saw the light of the morning sun, forcing itself into the sky. Then he felt the prevailing winds roll in form the east and saw the pink clouds roll sluggishly into existence. He liked the clouds to a certain degree. Not as much as most Nara males, but he still liked them. The blonde then lowered his head to stare at the Hokage tower which he was steadily approaching.

He entered the office with little hassle. When he entered he saw the aged Hokage reading an orange book, so he coughed to get the Hokage's attention. The reaction was almost too much for him, and he had to work hard not to laugh at the old man. The Hokage fell out of his chair while fumbling with the book, and his eyes almost popping out of the sockets. Naruto shook his head. "You really are a perverted old man, Old Man." Sarutobi glared at Naruto for a little bit before returning to his chair and hiding his book in a hidden drawer.

"I guess you are here for the note to get you into the exam?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto lazily nodded his head yes. Sarutobi shook his head before giving him a small slip of paper. "Your last name here is now…"

"Nara, yeah I know now when do I have to be at the Academy?" Sarutobi hung his head.

"You are trying to figure out how much sleeping time you have left, aren't you?" Naruto simply nodded a bit. "Be there at eight, and don't be like Kakashi and appear late."

Naruto nodded before leaving the office and returned to walking the streets. The stars had finally disappeared to reappear the next night, and in its place was a beautiful arrangement of orange, violets and reds. The sun was raising itself up on the sky and before long it would hang over the world, as if watching it with a careful eye, not wanting to miss anything that happened on the floor below it. Then something had to ruin the view. His treacherous stomach let loose a hollow growl, indicating it wanted something or someone to feed it.

"What to eat?" he asked himself. His head turned towards the closest eatery and he shrugged. The sign said 'Worlds Best Dango', and I guess he will be the judge of that. As he walked in he was looking at the sky and evidently he bumped into someone who was about to walk in at the same time. The two landed on their butts while rubbing their heads. "Gomen," Naruto said while getting up. As the blonde got up he got a good look at the woman he bumped into. Her messy coal black hair was about waist length, her skin as fair as on a porcelain doll. Her eyes were a deep crimson, and he guessed her to be about eighteen or nineteen years old. She wore a dress that was made mostly out of medical tape. Her womanly curves were sensuous, and he felt himself force off a heavy nosebleed and a blush to match.

Kurenai looked at the teen she bumped into and stared at him blankly before she heard him speak.

"Are you okay?" she heard the teen ask in concern. She nodded her head dumbly before getting up from the ground. She saw him extend his hand and help her up.

"Thank you," Kurenai said.

"Welcome," he said. Then the awkward pause set in. Both were just staring at each other blankly before someone saved them form ht silence.

"Hey, Kurenai!" Naruto turned towards the source of the sound. He saw a woman who seemed to be about twenty years old. She wore a short orange skirt, a fishnet shirt and a tan trench coat. Her shoulder length purple hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a deep almond color. "Let's get going," she demanded as she tugged the poor woman in without giving her a chance to retort, all along completely oblivious to the teen right in front of her. Kurenai tried to get the woman to stop, but she was paying no heed to her pleas.

The purple haired girl stopped at two empty bar stools and plopped onto one of them. She quickly yelled out her order. She turned to her friend with a big smile. Her smile instantly dropped when she noticed her friend's expression.

"What did I do?" the purple haired woman asked.

"I was talking to someone when you rushed and grabbed me Anko," she replied in a cold tone. Anko's eyes seemed to widen a little bit before her face twisted into a devious grin.

"Was this "someone" a guy?" she asked with a sly smirk plastered on her face, only to receive a nod from Kurenai.

"Really now, what did this person look like?"

Kurenai adopted a speculative expression. "He was about five foot five with long blonde hair, and he wore clothing that showed off his great muscles. He carried a large sword that seemed to be of demonic nature. Too bad he was only thirteen or I would have snatched him right up." Anko was nodding at every word while looking at said blonde who was sitting down at the other end of the bar, slowly eating his Dango.

"Hold on a second." The purpled haired woman got up and walked towards Naruto. When she was right behind the blonde she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she put up a smile.

"Hi, would you mind coming with me." She saw the blonde eye her lazily before answering.

"Is it necessary that I sit with you?"

His tone sounded both lazy and tired, as if the effort to speak was a strain in itself. She almost dropped her composure due to his lazy attitude… almost.

'Well at least he is not a pervert like most of the other males in Konoha,' she thought. Then she produced a kunai form Kami knows where and held it against his throat, cheeky grin now plastered all over her face. "Yes it is."

He sighed and sluggishly grabbed his Dango before following the grinning woman. When the two reached where she was sitting, he sat down in the only open seat, which happened to be the one next to a red-eyed woman who was now sporting a deep crimson blush to match her eyes. Being the social person of the lot, Anko decided to do the introductions. "This is Yuuhi Kurenai, and my name is Mitarashi Anko. And you are?"

He yawned a bit before answering. "Nara Naruto."

"So, I will leave you two to talk for a bit," the purple haired woman said before leaving with a big smile on her face. 'Traitor' Kurenai thought before turning back at the blonde who was staring off into space and looked as if he was about to fall asleep. "So are you going to be a ninja?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

He nodded his head. "Yeah I am going to be a ninja, why do you ask?" he responded in his usual lazy droll.

'Maybe I do have a chance to be with him.' she thought. She then looked at the clock and realized the time. "Oh my, I have to go to a Jounin meeting about the genin teams." She shot out of her chair and left with a quick 'good bye'. Naruto just watched her leave with a lazy look before looking at his clock. It read Seven Thirty, plenty of time to walk to the academy.

Naruto walked into the classroom exactly on time. No one really expects a person to arrive on time. They usually expect a person to arrive a little earlier or perhaps a few seconds later, but never exactly on time. He looked at the class and started to inspect his peers. Only eight students out of the whole class seemed to be anyone important. One was the Hyuuga-heiress. She had pale eyes that seemed to hide the pupil. Her hair was short and midnight blue in color. She wore a big white coat which made it easy for hiding her face, sporting the Hyuga symbol on the left shoulder, and she finished her ensemble with a pair of biker shorts. Of course she had the basic ninja equipment to sustain herself. Her skin was extremely pale. The way she held herself told the lazy blonde that she had little to no confidence in her own ability, and severely lacking a sense of self worth. Then there were the two boys who were conversing in the row above her, or it was easier explained as one guy trying to converse with an emotionless brick wall. One of them was an unnecessary loud boy. He had two red fangs tattooed on each cheek. He wore a gray hoodie with fur lining the rim of the hood and the cuffs of the coat, and brown pants. A white puppy rested in his lap as he slowly stroked its fur. The other boy was the previously mentioned brick wall. He wore a white trench coat with a tall collar as if to conceal his facial expressions. His dark sunglasses made it impossible to see any expression in his eyes. His pants were black and his spiky hair was a very dark brown, almost borderline black, but not quite. Then he noticed two boys that he knew all too well. One was Akimichi Chouji. His brown hair was spiked up into two different directions due to some kind of panty he wore on his head. Two swirls marred his cheeks. He wore a white shirt with the Akamichi symbol in the center of the stomach and a green over shirt. He wore brown pants and a white scarf as well. The one he was talking to was someone Naruto considered to be his brother. He wore a fishnet short sleeved shirt with a gray shirt over it with green outlines and the Nara clan-symbol on the shoulders. He had black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, making his head look almost like a pineapple. He also wore black pants.

Then he saw someone he knew he would have a hard time getting along with. He could tell the kid was the last Uchiha by the arrogant way he held himself. Naruto learned about the Uchiha massacre from traveling with the old hermit. He may be a pervert but he did know everything that went on in the village, and that really means everything. The young Uchiha had pale skin, coal black eyes and dark black hair. He wore white shorts that ended right below the knees, a blue shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha-fan on the back and white arm-warmers with blue elastic to keep it in place. The black haired teen seemed to demand the attention of a lot of the female populace in the room, especially the two girls who were squabbling for the empty seat next to the brooding Uchiha.

One of the girls wore something that could get her into danger fast. She wore a red dress with a circle design on it and a pair of blue biker shorts. The colour of her hair was a shade that made his own hair colour seem normal. It was bright pink and about as long as his own, which went down to about his waist. Her eyes were bright emerald green. She seemed to be a little too skinny for her own good which probably meant that she was anorexic. Her forehead was a little big. The girl next to her seemed to take care of her body a little better, but her attitude was the same obnoxious fangirlism as her friend. She was a blond like him and kept her hair tied in a neat ponytail with one bang covering her right eye. She wore a purple outfit that at least was not going to get people on her team killed. She had tape tied around her legs till about mid thigh, and bright blue eyes.

He was inspecting the class so long that he did not notice Iruka stare at him. The man wore standard shinobi gear and clothing. He had his hair tied up in a high pony tail and he had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. Iruka coughed to gain the teens attention. When he saw Naruto's gaze land on him he only had one thought- 'Not another Nara.' He looked at the boy and broke the silence, "May I help you?" Naruto took out the slip of paper that the Hokage gave him and gave it to the man. Iruka scanned the paper, and then looked at the class. "Class this Nara Naruto and he has joined us for the genin test so he can graduate with his generation." The class started to murmur and whisper amongst themselves about the new student. That was till one of the genin hopefuls yelled in protest.

"Why does he get to waltz in here when we had to bust our asses off studying this shit?" The brat yelled angrily. It just didn't seem fair in his eyes for someone to just come here for the test alone. Everyone else started to see the reasoning behind it. How could this blonde teenager walk in and take a stupid test?

Iruka sighed. He should have known that there would be some kind of complications. "He was training with someone for almost half his life and his teacher apparently worked him to match his expectations for a genin, which is apparently tougher than ours." That seemed to get everyone whispering again. "Now everyone be quiet. Naruto, please take a seat next to Shikamaru."

Naruto lazily walked up to the seat next to Chouji and Shikamaru. "Hey Chouji, hey Shikamaru," Naruto lazily drawled out before slumping in his chair.

The other Nara turned to him a little bit. "You know that kaa-san was pissed when you didn't come to the compound when you first got back, right?" the black haired teen asked. Naruto just nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of got the impression when she came in with a gong" he responded. Shikamaru shook his head.

"She told you about your living new arrangements?" Naruto nodded and Shikamaru let a hint of a smile grace his lazy face. "Looks like I finally have someone to play chess with." Naruto nodded before looking at the purple clad kunoichi hopeful.

"Do her parents know about her sudden love interest?" the lazy blonde asked while he pointed at Ino.

"Yeah they do," Chouji answered. "They have been trying to break her of the habit, but there has not been any signs of change as of yet." Naruto shook his head before deciding to take a nap, only for his name to be called a few minutes later.

He walked into the rooms that the teachers indicated. It was a simple room with a large desk with several teachers behind it, including Iruka, and a bunch of forehead protectors lying in front of them. The blonde lazily sat in a chair before looking at the teachers. "Alright, there are three parts to the test. One is your common knowledge, one is for your skill genjutsu and the last one is for Ninjutsu," Iruka said. "First question, what are the ranks of ninja in a village." Naruto listed them easily. "Next question, what is the purpose of putting people on teams?"

"The teams may seem specialized, but that is not the case," Naruto started. "People are put on to teams because if they do not have someone watching their backs, there will be a higher possibility of death than there would be if they had someone to back them up." The teachers seemed to accept the answer.

"How many ninja villages are there?"

"There are five great ninja villages, and several smaller villages scattered around the Elemental Nations," Naruto answered. The teachers nodded their heads, obviously pleased with the answer.

"How was the Kyuubi defeated and who defeated it?"

"The official story about how she was defeated is that the Yondaime killed it, but the real story is that she was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage and me." The teachers looked shocked before shaking their heads. None of the teachers in that room hated him due to the fact that everyone who did and messed up, ended up on the wrong side of a kunai. They may have been ninjas, but even they can never escape the Sandaime's gaze (and his cheating crystal ball).

"Alright, then let's start the genjutsu part. I want you to turn around and face the back wall." Naruto did as he was commanded. A few seconds later he was allowed to turn back around. At the first glance, nothing seemed to be different. Then he looked closely before taking in every little detail. There was a magic light source in the corner that seemed to come out of nowhere, and two of the teachers seemed to be switched around. He did a quick hand symbol to concentrate his chakra, and with a quick 'kai', the genjutsu ripped. In a puff of smoke the lamp in the corner was visible again, and the teachers switched back to their original positions. "Good, now it is on to the final part of the exam, ninjutsu. We want you to do the two mandatory jutsus and one jutsu that is not taught in the academy." Naruto sighed before doing the standard Kawarimi no Jutsu and the Henge no jutsu. "Good, good, now for the last jutsu."

Naruto stood up and walked to the other end of the class room before placing his hand on the wall. "Furoamasutaa no Jutsu." Five streams of shadows extended from the tips of the fingers and ran along the wall in five separate directions before five hands lashed out of the ends of each shadow and lashed out at the teachers. Before they could touch the teachers, he removed his hand from the wall and they dissipated into thin air. The teachers looked stunned. This kid just did a technique that was thought previously impossible. Iruka was the first to recover.

"Very well done," he started. "Come up here and pick up your forehead protector, and come back to the school tomorrow morning at eight so we can take your picture and sort everything out, and then you will have the rest of the day off. As for today, you have the rest of the day off as well." Naruto sighed before reaching out for the headband, before walking out of the room allowing Shikamaru to enter. He looked at the headband before smiling slightly.

"What do you know," he said to himself. "They can shine like a star." He then pocketed the slab of metal with a rough leaf imprint attached to blue fabric and sat down to wait for his brother.

A/N Well my fellow readers, this is the real chapter two. I messed up on the pasting and everything like that so it ended up as it did. Oh yeah before I go, I got a beta so yeah, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter three-genin teams and Konohamaru

Naruto strolled into the class room wearing completely new attire. He now wore a black jean jacket with inside pockets. The jacket stopped a few centimeters above the hip and the left sleeve was torn off, revealing a bandaged arm and a strip of black leather with five six-centimeter cylinders, each containing a seven centimeter spike. Under his jacket he wore a mesh shirtsleeve shirt. Under the torso he wore black pants with a lot of pockets and black orange pin-striped boots with spiked toes. His kunai holster was tied around his right thigh and his weapons pouch was on the back of his hip. He had covered his hands with black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of each hand. The Konoha head band was no longer a headband, but a part of his jacket. He had taken off the blue fabric and tied it to his jacket as it would be harder to steal, but could be easily disguised with the little genjutsu he learned. He cut his hair a lot shorter than it used to be. It was now a lot like the late Yondaime's mop of golden hair. Even the two bangs framing his face were like the Yondaime's. Of course his hair was more unruly due to the lack of a headband. Of course he still wore his sunglasses!

Today was the day he would get his picture taken as an official Konoha Nin. He smiled at the thought. He would now able to protect his friends and family and grow stronger without the hassle of having to ask people for help with his training. He looked at the camera man and adopted a lazy pose.

FLASH.

Naruto rubbed his eyes from the sudden flash, and he looked at the Hokage as the ID developed. Man, this was so boring. What did they need ID-cards for this anyway? So they could identify a person if they went haywire? It would make enemy-Nin recognize a village's weapon a lot easier than it should have. All they needed to do was infiltrate a village and voila- you have access to a record of every one of their soldiers. He decided to cut off the train of thought as it was not necessary to think about it. It was not his job to think about such things, it was his job to be the soldier, the shield and the sword of Konohagakure no Sato.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a kid around eight years old. He wore a yellow shirt with a rough imprint of a red leaf design on the front. His grey pants reached to just above his sandals. On his head was a grey helmet with a small tuff of hair coming out of the top. The blue scarf around his neck reached all the way to the floor, and it was long enough to trip him in a fight.

Naruto shook his head. The kid did seem like he wanted to be a ninja but he was going about it all wrong. The kid needed some serious help.

All the old man could do was to shake his head. 'Why does this have to happen every day?' he asked himself silently. This was seriously getting annoying.

"I got you now old man!" the young boy exclaimed as he lunged for Sarutobi. About half his way there he fell on his ass because his feet got entangled with his scarf. The kid quickly got up and started to look for an excuse, or better yet, someone to blame. He spotted Naruto and quickly pointed an accusing finger at the blonde demon container.

"You! You tripped me!"

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but you tripped over your own scarf. If you're trying to become a ninja you might want to ditch the scarf until your legs grows longer. It could cause too many accidents like the one earlier, and you don't want that happening in a fight." The kid seemed to be irked by what the blonde said as well as the lazy tone he said it in. Why the hell should he listen to the blonde anyway? After all, the blonde was just a genin.

The little kid started to rant and rave before a jounin came in. He wore a standard jounin outfit with the all the standard gear. His headband was tied around his head like a bandana, and dark sunglasses made sure that no one could see his eyes. He walked in right when Naruto was raising his hand to flick Konohamaru on the forehead.

"What do you think you are doing to the honorable grandson?!" Naruto turned his head to the man with a questioning stare while the young child looked at the blonde with a smug look.

'Yah, what are you going to do now?' the boy thought. Then he felt a flick on his forehead, sending him backwards a few feet crashing into a wall that was right in his path. Though he was sliding towards the wall when he hit it, the flick was still powerful. He looked at the blonde as he picked up his ID and casually started to walk out the door. The boy was convinced that the blonde would be his sensei, at the very least for one day.

"Come on honorable grandson, we got to get you to become Hokage faster, and I'm the only one who could pave the path for you." The child sighed. Why did he always have to find a fucking way around the closet pervert?

Naruto was on his way to the compound. His body movements were lazy as usual. He had to be there for tomorrow's team placements. He shook his head at the way they placed people on teams. If he had it his way he would base a team off of relations. Unfortunately, karma hated everybody's guts… especially his. Then the blonde Jinchuriki felt something weird. A chakra source that seemed to be a little bit too weak compared to other genin his age. His stalker couldn't be more than an academy student with power like that. The lazy teen turned around to see what looked like it could be the worst attempt at a disguise ever- a cloth that was made to look like several pieces of wood making up a fence, only it was held the wrong way. The blonde sighed. "You might want to turn the cloth the right way before you put it up. It probably helps your stealth a lot."

The cloth was thrown away and there stood a smirking boy, the very same boy that he flicked into a wall earlier.

"So you are good enough to see right through my clever disguise." The kid said, adopting what seemed to be a smug smirk. Naruto shook his head. Didn't the kid pay any attention to what the fuck that was said? That could cause a serious problem to him later on in the future, but for now he decided he wasn't going to call the kid on it. "So it's settled. You will be my newest sensei!"

Naruto looked at him quizzically before shaking his head. "That so, eh?" he said in a lazy voice.

"Hey, don' say it like that. You make it sound like it's a bad thing." The blonde shook his head before looking the boy over.

"So what's your name?" the boy seemed to beam at the question.

"My name is Konohamaru, boss." Naruto smiled slightly.

"Well Konohamaru, let's go. I have time to kill and you need some new clothes if you want to be trained by me." Konohamaru smiled brightly before following in the lazy teen's footsteps.

It was thirty minutes later when they arrived at a small store called 'The Wolf Claw.' "Um, boss. Why are we here? I thought we were going to get some new clothes."

Naruto smirked.

"Well gaki. You see that is what we came here for." The kid looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "This is ninja shop. By the looks of your clothes I would say you got them at a civilian shop. This is where you are going to get all of your supplies from now on." The blonde led the brunette inside the shop.

Konohamaru was amazed by the shop. It wasn't that it was all that big, no, far from it. It was because it had everything a ninja could ever need, from clothes to kunai and everything in between. He looked at the isles and then looked at Naruto. He saw him stare back at him with a lazy expression. "Go nuts, but remember you are only going to pick out one outfit. I will get duplicates and some other things you're going to need."

With a yell of "THANK YOU BOSS", Konohamaru ran for the clothes section. It was as if he was a kid picking out a new puppy. Naruto walked towards the isles where he grabbed three packs of kunai, five packs of shuriken, some weights and clothes that could fit, a lead apron and some other objects that he deemed necessary. He also grabbed a duffle bag to hold the stuff. When he got to the front he saw Konohamaru waiting patiently.

"Wow Gaki, you were quick." He then looked at the clothes in Konohamaru's hands and then at the young kid. He was now wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, white shorts, black sandals, a metal gauntlet with spikes on the knuckles, and a black leather fingerless glove on his right hand. What made Naruto raise an eyebrow was the long sword he grabbed from the rack. Most of the thing was gold in colour. The hand guard had what looked like wings extending from the skull holding cross. Up part of the blade were three crosses that connected and held skull in the center. At the bottom of the hilt was a golden half of a sun. The hilt was wrapped up in red leather cord. Along the middle of the blade was an orange streak.

He also noticed that he ditched the helmet and the scarf for safety reasons.

"You know I won't teach you how to use her right?" the blonde asked as he pointed at the sword. He saw Konohamaru nod a bit. "So what's her name?"

Konohamaru smirked before talking. "Ember of Hell." Naruto smirked. A rightful name for a sword like the one Konohamaru had.

"Whatever. Let's go pay for the stuff and then we can get some other stuff done." Konohamaru nodded before following Naruto to pay for the stuff.

They were now at the top of the Hokage monument. Naruto quickly explained that he would only be teaching the youth for one day, as he had his own training to worry about and he was nowhere near as strong as he wanted to be. Konohamaru seemed to take it well, before Naruto decided to ask the boy a question. "Why do you want to become Hokage Konohamaru?"

"To get out of my grandfather's shadow," Konohamaru replied. The reply seemed to make Naruto look at him for a second before chuckling a little, which seemed to irk the brunette a bit. How dare he make fun of a dream?

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but there are no shortcuts in life. If someone offers that to you, they are probably either trying to kiss up to you or kill you." Konohamaru froze at the tone of his voice. It sounded serious, something that he was not expecting from the blonde. "And besides, you are not the only one aiming to be Hokage. You got a few other competitors for it, namely me." Naruto got to his feet before looking at Konohamaru. "I have to go before Kaa-san starts to worry about where I am. That could be unpleasant." he started off but was stopped by Konohamaru.

"From now on we are rivals!" Naruto eyes the kid before smiling.

"Wouldn't have had it any differently, Gaki." He then used a Shunshin to get home quickly. When he got there… well let's just say Yoshino had started to worry and was really pissed about it. He really got a scolding.

--------------------------

Naruto walked into the classroom exactly on time as usual. He looked for an empty seat and found one next to the Uchiha, or rather right in front of the brooding scion of the Uchiha. He was really starting to dislike the teen more and more. He ignored everyone that did not have any use to him at all. Naruto could tell that to Sasuke, the women were just breeding material.

The blonde looked at Iruka as he explained what it meant to be a ninja of the leaf, and the importance of what goes on. He really did not like lectures that he received more than once, so he fell asleep only to be smacked in the back of the head by Ino. He looked at Iruka again and noticed that the teams were being called.

Naruto zoned out the people he deemed not important... When it came to team seven he decided to listen.

"Team seven will be Nara Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." When he finished he heard the protests of Ino saying that no one but her should be on a team with her precious Sasuke-kun, while Sakura was boasting about being on that very team with her 'destined one'.

"Quiet down or I will make you!" everybody froze at that. What teacher would do that to his students? They all began to wonder what would happen if he followed through with the threat.

"Good now, team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team nine is still in circulation from last year. Team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your senseis will be here in a few minutes." He then left the class as the senseis rolled in and claimed their students to do Kami-knows-what.

Naruto then felt a familiar chakra presence along with another he could not recognize. He looked at the door, knowing it to be the black haired lady's chakra that he felt.

Kurenai walked into the classroom to pick up her team. She was a bit miffed that she could not get Naruto placed on her team as Kakashi had called dibs on him from the start. And she really wanted someone who had a steady mind on her team and didn't focus on only one area of combat. Sure she had the Aburame kid, but he focused too much on his bugs for combat. She guessed that's why she got a team of genin from a clan with a special trait. Each one complemented the other, but it would be easy to find a way around it if people knew the full extent of it. That is why she wanted Naruto on her team. That and she really wanted to claim him as hers. Hey, all girls want a man who is not perverted at all or at least know when it is appropriate, and she was sure that she could claim the blonde.

The man next to her was Sarutobi Asuma, one of her best friends who is almost like a brother to her. He was about six foot wearing the standard jounin gear. Of course he had the little white flag around his waist to signify that he had been a fire guard at one point in his life. He had a cigarette in his mouth, something that she wished he would quit. Sure he said that he figured out away to light it without it dealing any harm to him or to any other people, but the damned smoke could suffocate people in a closed off area if the smoke didn't have anywhere to go. That and the smoke smelled like shit.

She walked into the classroom and looked at all the students who didn't get picked up. They all seemed to be of interest as they did not show anything special about them, and did not try to use their looks to intimidate. It was the people who looked as if they could not harm anyone that could be most dangerous. It was those people that she kept an eye on at all times. She then looked at her blonde love interest in the middle row, who just so happened to be staring at her. She blushed heavily before calling her team and going out of the class room, leaving a smirking Asuma. Man, did he have good blackmail material.

After they left he looked around the classroom and realized that he and his other two 'teammates' were the only ones left in the room. He looked at the clock before resting his head on his arms and fell asleep. It was thirty minutes later that he was woken up by another familiar chakra presence. He could not place is finger on it, but he knew who it was. All he remembered was that the person was a male.

He kept his eyes on the door, zoning out Sakura's ranting on punctuality and how she would kill her sensei for being late and wasting her- and her precious Sasuke's time. The door opened slowly to reveal the tardy jounin sensei. He had silver gravity-defying hair that surprisingly enough seemed to be all natural, a standard jounin outfit. A Konoha headband hung sloppily over his face, covering one of his eyes, and a mask starting from the neck went all the way up to the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi lazily scanned the genin he was supposed to teach. Each one showed the potential to be great, but it would be their personality and the willingness they had to work themselves to the bone that would get them far. "My first impression of you three is that I hate you all. Now meet me on the roof in five minutes." The silver haired jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving three genin to soak up what he just said.

A/N Well there you go. The third chapter is finally here. My Beta said that I should tweak Naruto a bit so I did. He should have a greater impact then he would normally. I may have forgotten to explain a few things last chapter.

**Furoamasutaa-no-Jutsu** means either **floor master jutsu** or **wall master jutsu**. I got this idea of Legend of Zelda. In a lot of ways it is like floor master. The user can control where the hands go just by thinking it. The only problem is that the user is literally making his own shadows by focusing their chakra. If I get any shit about that idea, well, let's just say it involves four horses and four lengths of rope. When the hands grab a person it will be a lot like what would happen in Zelda except the starting point is anywhere the user is touching a solid object. Like a lot of shadows it can not jump form solid object to solid object unless there is a way to get across there in its shadow form. In hand form it could touch the object but it will not be able to go any further. There are also a few surprises for this jutsu as well.

**Kage Bunshin-no-jutsu** is a better version of **Bunshin-no-jutsu**. Unlike the Bunshin-no-jutsu this one is solid. When the clone dispels the user gains the information the clone has gained. The primary use for the jutsu is for infiltration or distraction as they are easy to dispel. The way that Naruto uses it is to either overwhelm the opponent or to even the playing field. The two problems with the jutsu are that it can exhaust the user's chakra and could give a major migraine if the information is gained improperly.

I am going to try to make it easier to find the jutsus in the story or any of my stories for that matter and try to explain what they do in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian blade

Chapter four-tests and the start of wave

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke were standing in front of the silver haired jounin sensei named Kakashi. Naruto was staring the man down, trying to figure out where he felt the presence before. Sasuke was staring off into space somewhere, probably plotting ways to kill his brother. "Well first things first, lets get to know each other." The three of them looked at him funny before Naruto spoke.

"Why don't you go first since we only met you today." Kakashi looked at him lazily before eye smiling at the new gennin.

"Sure," he replied. "Well let's see, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are, well, you probably aren't old enough. My dislikes are well I have many dislikes. My hobbies are many. And my dream, well, I haven't really put much thought into it. Since you asked me to go first I guess your next Blondie." The three genin sweat dropped at his intro. All they learned was his god damned name.

'And here I thought I was the lazy one. This guy has me beat by a mile.' Naruto stretched a little before answering. "My name is Nara Naruto. My likes are drawing, food, stars, and sleep. My dislikes are spoiled goods, bad drawings and people who wake me up. My hobbies are star gazing and drawing. My dream is well, surprisingly to become Hokage." The other two genin sweat dropped at his intro. Each one word was told lazily.

Kakashi pointed at Sakura. "My name Haruno Sakura, my likes." The girl's eye traveled over to Sasuke. When they landed she let out a squeal. "My hobbies are." Again her eyes traveled to Sasuke with the same results. "My dream." Her eyes did the same thing but this time she had a large blush and she almost fainted.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-bunta and lay good for nothing bastards!" the pink haired girl yelled. Naruto and Kakashi flinched.

'Great, just great, she's a fan girl. Why did the old man put me on this team? Oh yeah, it's because even though I passed with flying colors I still had the worst grads in the class. I hate karma.' Naruto shook his head and toned out Sasuke's intro or at least tried.

"My name is Sasuke. My likes are none and I have many dislikes." His gaze traveled to the pink haired girl and then to the blonde. "I only have one hobby which is training. As for my dream, no ambition, it is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Naruto looked at him oddly before sighing and cupping his face. Why was he stuck with a fangirl and a lunatic hell bent on revenge and was most likely gay. Sakura looked at the teen with hearts in her easy Kakashi thoughts were a lot like Naruto's. the only reason he had the Uchiha on his team was because the council forced him to so he could groom the brooding teen top kill Naruto. That was certainly not going to happen if the silver haired jounin could help it.

Kakashi sighed before he lifted himself off the ground and looked at his students. "Alright, I want you three to meet me at eight AM at training ground seven for survival training." The three genin looked at him oddly before Sakura asked the question.

"What do you mean survival training?" her voice was stuttering slightly. As she spoke. What the hell did he mean by this? Didn't they go through all the survival training necessary? Weren't they ready to take a life?

The man eye smiled at the group. "You three don't know do you? The three of you aren't going to like this. Should I tell you? Hmmm, nah, I shouldn't." The group just told him that he should tell them. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Well the genin test if a fraud. The real one is distributed by the jounin senseis them selves. We are the ones who decide if you are ready or not. And the survival rate is something to take in consideration. It's thirty three point three or something like that." The silver haired man raised his hands open, extending all extremities. "Basically out of ten teams only three make the cut." Sasuke and Sakura had a shocked look while Naruto looked at him lazily. He was kind of expecting something like this. Sure, no one told him but the genin tests in the academy were way to easy. It was as if they wanted to build up a fake sense of security. The jounin smiled at the group before speaking. "Oh, before I forget, don't eat breakfast. And Naruto please stay so I can have a word with you."

Sakura snickered at the blonde before fallowing her Sasuke-kun, pestering the dark haired teen for a date. Naruto looked at his jounin sensei. "Alright Naruto, what is with the genjutsu and why did you hide your chakra control from Jiraiya?" Naruto looked at the jounin before sighing. There was no way to get out of explaining this one to Kakashi.

"The reason why I wear this genjutsu is because I don't like the idea of becoming a lab rat." Kakashi nodded. "Quit frankly I did not hide my chakra control from hentai. He knew that my chakra control rivals that of a medic. I asked him to lie about it to see if the old man Hokage would try and see what I can do with his own eyes. I am guessing he is the one that told I 'hid my chakra control' from hentai?" Kakashi nodded.

"But why did you?" Kakashi asked with a quizzical look.

Naruto sighed before rubbing his temples. "Is it necessary to tell you?" Kakashi nodded slightly. Naruto groaned out in annoyance. "Alright, the reason why is because I want him to keep a close eye on me. If he knew my chakra control was perfect than he would not have been so tempted to watch my exam. I know the laws of the village like I know a chess board and I know that my clan will no allow ANBU to keep on my tail so the old man is going to have to do the next best thing to try and figure out my real talent, spy himself. But there is only so much of my abilities that he could figure out and the ones he wants to figure out are clan jutsus. Even if he is the Hokage it is forbidden, even for him to try and figure out clan secrets. One he delves to far he will be like putty ion my hands for one request. I will tell you the request in time as I trust you more than him but not right now. The walls could be watching as we speak. Now, how did you figure out about the genjutsu if you didn't actually reveal your sharingan?" Kakashi nodded slightly. He knew that Naruto was telling the truth. The Hokage was barely in his life while Kakashi was constantly there. He knew that Naruto would tell him later.

Kakashi smiled at the teen. "Well I wasn't the one who figured that part out, it was Kurenai." Naruto's eyes widened slightly behind the sunglasses before he scowled. He should have recognized her yes off the bat. They were a type of doujutsu that was always active and could see through ANY genjutsu. (Bullshitting it right now) the doujutsu didn't have a name but it was still useful none the less. "You are lucky she doesn't hold any ill will against you Naruto." Naruto nodded before getting up. Kakashi placed a hand to stop the teen. "Now on to the fact that you are wearing sunglasses. What is the reason you are wearing them?" Naruto sighed before looking around. He closed his eyes before taking red lenses off. When he opened them he revealed a fully developed sharingan. Sure the color schemes were different; Naruto's was ocean blue with a silver pupil and silver tomes while his was red with black tomes and tomes. Kakashi inspected them with a critical eye before revealing his own for further inspection. He sighed as he got up. "It seems that the look is so you don't waste chakra in revealing them if I am correct?"

The blonde nodded before putting the shades back on. "Yeah, I asked Kyuubi to create these eyes for me. I don't really use it to copy as to get rid of the reduced vision in a technique I am developing. I can activate it but it's more subtle then a normal person would. Thanks to my large chakra reserves I can keep it up longer periods. I also use the eye's looks as an intimidation factor. If they think I have it active they are tempted to use less jutsus that most likely would have me dead" Kakashi absorbed the info before nodding, knowing that the Sandaime was not watching at the moment.

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't tell Hokage-sama about this." Naruto nodded. "But you are to not use it unless I give the order. The reason why is that I don't want the council getting a hold of it. I will teach you how you to use it as we go on if you pass the test. Now get some sleep, you are going to need it." Naruto nodded. The man eye smiled before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. Naruto sighed before looking at the sky. It was around four p.m. and Yoshino was expecting him to be home around two hours earlier. Naruto concentrated his chakra and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto reappeared in front of the main house in the compound. It was a simple two story house with about five rooms and four bathrooms. All the training stuff was around the compound. Naruto sighed before walking inside and slipping off his boots and walked into the kitchen. On the way he allowed the genjutsu to shimmer off, showing off his foxy features.

He smelled food cooking for lunch before he walked in on Yoshino cooking. He looked around and saw Shikato and Shikamaru at the table waiting for their lunch to finish. Naruto sighed before making a sound, telling them all that he was home. He took a seat at the table and slumped into a chair. He started small talk with Shikamaru and Shikato, telling them why he was late. Shikato seemed to understand as he knew Kakashi's tardiness problem. Yoshino came in and delivered the food and sat down on the opposite side of Naruto. "So why were you late?" she asked in a bone chilling voice. Naruto sighed before muttering 'Kakashi.' She nodded; knowing the man's antics. "You're lucky that you had that excuse or I would have maimed you young man." Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked onto the training field about a half hour till ten. He saw Sakura fuming up a storm and Sasuke leaning against one of the three large stumps. Naruto looked around and sighed. The place had a lake to the side and a small forested area around them. The place was an ideal playing field for his techniques. Naruto sighed as he sat down near a stump and fell as sleep, ignoring the shouts from Sakura telling him that he was supposed to be punctual, not late. Naruto fell asleep as soon as a landed against it.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke about thirty minutes later. Sakura started to berate him as well. "Mah, mah Sakura. You see there was this old lady trying to cross the roads and I had to help her across it." Everyone sweat dropped at the silver haired man's excuse. He looked at them before pulling out an alarm clock and setting it on a rock. "This clock is set to noon." The man then indicated to the two bells that were attached to his belt. "That is the amount of time you have to retrieve these bells from."

Sakura looked at the bells closely. "But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two of them."

"Ah so you noticed. The two people who retrieve the bells get to be on the team and make the cut. The loser who doesn't will be tied to the post, forced to watch us eat lunch, be sent back tot eh academy and stay on that post till sundown." Sakura's and Sasuke's stomachs growled at the comment. That is why he wanted them not top eat breakfast. He wanted them to starve and make it their drive to get a bell. "It starts when I say go. Now go!" Sakura and Sasuke disappeared out of sight while Naruto stayed against the post. "Aren't you going to at least make and attempt?"

Naruto shook his head. "I see no point in it. I know the point of the test and I know that I can match you easily. The problem is that I most likely can't get them to side with me unless I bring solid proof of it. Sasuke believes that he is more powerful then the Hokage and can take you out easily and Sakura is a loyal fangirl. Words with those two are a bad idea. Sleep is a lot better than trying to reason with those two peons." The blonde closed his eyes and went to sleep. When he woke up he found himself tied to a post with Kakashi leaning in front of him with a smile.

"Nice to see you a wake sleeping beauty." Naruto looked at him before questioning why he was tied up to a post. "Unlike you these tow made an attempt at gaining the bells. You just sat there and slept." Kakashi got up and walked over to the stone nearby. He placed his hand on the stone. "This is a memorial stone placed for those who fought in war. These men and woman are the ones who have fallen in the battles of time. Some of these men and woman were my greatest friends and family." He sighed before looking at the group. "A lesson I learned from one of those friends is this. Those who don't fallow the rules are trash. Those who betray their friends are worse than trash." He eye smiled at the group before dropping two bento boxes in front of Sakura and Sasuke. "I am going to give you guys another chance at this. I will come back in one hour. For that time you two are to eat those. But if you feed Naruto then you three automatically fail. Do I make my self clear?" the group nodded before he smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed as his stomach growled. Sasuke looked at him before handing him some food. Naruto looked at the black haired genin quizzically. The teen sure as hell didn't seem like the type to willingly give him some food so why would he do that now. "Don't question it dobe, just accept it. Whether I like it or not I need you and Sakura to pass this thing and you with an empty stomach is a bad idea." Naruto nodded.

"There is only one problem with your theory," Naruto voiced out. "I have no arms." The blonde's was in a lazy dead pan voice. Sasuke groaned in announce before picking up the chop sticks and lifting up some of the food to his mouth.

"Speak of this and I will kill you in the worst way possible dobe." Naruto mentally scoffed that that. The black haired teen would get killed with in an instant. Naruto nodded and bit into the food. Sakura fallowed suit, not wanting to disappoint her Sasuke-kun. Sure, she thought the blonde was utterly useless but if Sasuke said that he needed him to have a full stomach that Kami be damned she was going to feed the pitiful blonde.

Storm clouds quickly rolled. Lightning struck everywhere as a big version of Kakashi's face with his hands in ma seal appeared in the clouds. "What have you fools done!" he boomed out in a thundering voice. "I thought I told you not to feed him! Why have you!

Sasuke was shivering, Sakura was about to faint and Naruto just stared at him lazily. Sasuke however was the first to speak. You said who ever abandons their squad is garbage right? So if he was out do to an empty stomach than he would only be useful as a human shield." Naruto mentally growled at the comment of being called human. He was not human damn it! Kakashi looked at his new team before appearing I a puff of smoke. The clouds were now gone and all that was left was the clear sky. "You three pass!" the silver haired man said with his thumb up. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Didn't he say of they fed him they would fail. They fed him and yet they passed. What kind of fucked up game was this? Where were the fucking cameras?

"What was the point of not letting us feed him if we were going to pass anyway?" Sasuke asked as his onyx eyes hardened.

"The point was team work Sasuke," Naruto said in a lazy tone. "The whole test was about team work. Think about it. We were supposed to get two bells form a jounin, a jounin. Do you really think that fresh genin like us are capable of taking one with out someone to help us?" Sasuke looked at him with an angered look. The teen would be bowing at his feet just offering up a blood sample for him to integrate into his blood and a scroll of his family's best jutsus when he got his sharingan. "He turned to Kakashi as he intervened and said that Naruto was right. "Good, now will someone please cut me loose? I'm chaffing in spots that I am not supposed." Kakashi laughed as he brought out a kunai and cut the ropes**.**

A/N Well that was fun. Sorry about the way everything played out but I really don't see Naruto, the way I played him out to be, doing anything really if he knew it would be useless to get there help. Sure he can go toe to toe with Kakashi but the would be the only one participating as Sasuke would just sit there and see how Naruto and Kakashi fought to see what he could copy and Sakura would do nothing. And please don't give me any bullshit about Naruto having the sharingan. The reason why Naruto has it is because it is really required in a jutsu that he is going to come up with in the near future. The way he has it right now is still experimental so it practically is useless. I will give a one word hint on it though, nexus. There is your hint. Naruto does not use his sharingan like an ordinary Uchiha does. Sure he uses it copy a jutsu but he does not use it right on the spot. He sues it so that he can write down the hand seals later and work on the jutsu. Now review or else. (brings out a metal bat.)


	5. Chapter 5

**The lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter five-the real start of wave

Team seven each were placed at certain spots in the forest that surrounded Konoha. Naruto landed on the tree above a single female cat with a red ribbon and tiger like fur quietly as to not disturb the sleeping cat. His hand went into the left coat pocket and pulled out a grey walky-talky. He flipped the witch on and whispered into the thing. "Shadow one in position."

"Avenger two in position," Sasuke's voice crackled.

"Pink three in position," Sakura's voice crackled.

"Alright team this is Cyclops four. You have permission to capture the target." In an instant Naruto drew Yami no Seishin (Spirit of the dark if I am correct is the name of Naruto's sword) and flung it towards the cat. Yami no Seishin missed the tail and stabbed into the branch with a dull thud. The cat woke up and bolted forward. A hail of kunai and shuriken blocked the path. She moved her body in an instant right and stopped right in its tracks as a kunai thudded in front of it. She tried to move backwards but found herself unable to. "**Kage-Mane-no-jutsu **success," she heard from behind her. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the sound. She was happy that it wasn't team eight as the dog by and his pet was bound to kill her. She felt the net go over her and the shadow bindings release. Naruto gripped Yami no Seishin and walked up to her. When he removed the net and carried it that cat purred contently.

The other three looked at the blonde strangely. Why was he petting and scratching that abomination of a cat? The thing needed to be burned. Naruto looked at the three and cocked his head to the side. "You know you three are starting to make me uncomfortable." The two genin and the jounin sweat dropped at the lazy remark before shaking their heads. "Now come on, we have to bring Tora-hime back to her 'rightful;' owner." Naruto grumbled the last part in distain while Tora stiffened slightly before purring again. The rest of the group shook their heads at the blonde before disappearing out of the forest.

They quickly arrived inside the Sandaime's office with Tora purring contently in Naruto's arms. Inside there was a rather large lady. She was apparently the Fire Daimyo's wife. She quickly shoved everyone out of the way while screaming 'Tora-chan!' Naruto was almost mauled by the lady as she took Tora out of his arms and started to crush it. Naruto started to think of many ways to get Tora out of her fate. He smiled slightly as he thought of a way. As he got up he dusted of his clothes and tapped the Daimyo's wife on the shoulder. She turned around to look at Naruto. "What do you want child. Can't you see I am busy with Tora chan here?"

Naruto shook his head before speaking. "Sorry ma'am but that isn't the right animal for you." The lady cocked her head to the side before motioning Naruto to explain. Naruto mentally smirked. "The way you act is not suited for a cat. It's much more suited for an animal who doesn't mind it. I think a dog would be more suited for you do to the fact that cats are prone to laziness. Dogs are an animal that need constant attention." The woman seemed to accept it if giving her cat to the blonde and running off in search of a dog was any indicator. Every ninja in that room looked at him as if he was Kami himself. Naruto looked at the aged Hokage and sighed. "Can we get our mission now?" the blonde asked lazily.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes you can." The aged man turned around and pulled out a manila folder with a large C printed on it. "I believe it has been three months since your team has been undergoing in missions and I believe you three have undergone the required amount of missions for a C-rank mission. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to Nami and protect him while he completes a bridge between here and Nami. He will be here tomorrow at eight. For now you three have the rest of the day off." Sasuke and Sakura whooped for joy as Naruto just stared blankly. He looked at Kakashi as he nodded. Naruto mentally groaned at the glint in the man's eye. Great, he had to learn the sharingan genjutsu again.

After the team left the office Kakashi took Naruto up to an isolated location. It was virtually a waste land. Naruto managed to drop off Tora at his house with Yoshino watching over her. Right now however Naruto was sitting cross-legged in front of Kakashi. Naruto stared at the man lazily. "Alright, we are not going to learn genjutsu this time." Naruto silently sighed to himself. "We are going to boost up your prediction with the eye. As you know the main uses of the sharingan were for prediction and copying. There are many other uses but those two were the main. Now I want you to activate it and look at me closely. Don't just copy my movements; react to them accordingly and quickly." The blonde Jinchuriki nodded before getting up and taking off his sunglasses and activating his eyes with a quick pulse of constant chakra to his eyes. Kakashi slowly slipped into a taijutsu stance and Naruto followed suit. "And before I forget no jutsus." Naruto nodded before looking at Kakashi as he dashed forward. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he blocked an incoming fist from the right. The blonde quickly pushed the hand down and went for a swift kick to the man's ribs. Kakashi's hand went to block the kick and forced the leg down. The silver haired man quickly jumped back and slowly slipped into a stance.

"You're not getting it Naruto," Kakashi remarked. "You are reacting up on your own instincts. That is not the point of this exercise. The point of this exercise is to copy and react." Naruto nodded before slipping into the same stance as Kakashi. Both of them blurred out of sight before reappearing in the center of the field. Kakashi lashed out in a flurry of punches. Naruto reacted quickly to the punches, blocking them with ease. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he jumped back from the man and slipped into the stance he was using earlier. Kakashi blurred out of view. Naruto's eyes narrowed. The blonde brought up his right hand and caught Kakashi's fist. The blonde threw the fist down and kneed the man in the gut before hitting him in the chest with an open palm and hurling him backwards. The man's body scraped against the floor before he flipped himself to his feet. Naruto's eyes narrowed as the man slipped in the same stance.

And that is how it went on for most of the day, tow jounin level ninja attacking each other. When it was said and done both of them had a few bruises form the impacting fists and kicks. Both of them were in a similar taijutsu stance with their breaths ragged. Kakashi was the first to break his stance and relax into a standing position with his hand open, stopping Naruto. "That's enough for today Naruto. I don't want to keep you after hours so go home and get some rest. You're going to need it since we have to keep up at a civilians pace." Naruto nodded before cutting of the chakra flow to his eyes and slipping on his red lenses. Kakashi eyes smiled at the teen before taking out an orange book. Naruto sighed before shaking his head. Why most of the powerful males were perverts he would never know, and the sad fact was that they were all role models to the blonde kitsune in disguise.

The two began walking towards the village making small talk along the way. A question then struck Kakashi and he acted upon it. "So how far are you on that jutsu?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto sighed before tracing his left arm till his fingers reached the bracelet.

"I still can't get the seals to say in one place long enough to cover the field," the blonde replied. "They keep going back to the arm. I think it's a chakra problem but I'm not completely sure. If I can figure a way around that then I can complete the jutsu." Naruto looked at the road and sighed. "Well my house is coming up, see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei." The man nodded before walking home. Naruto sighed as he walked up the stairs to the house.

--------------------------

The team was outside the office five minutes before eight waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto knew that the man was going to appear on time for once. This was not something to appear late on. The blonde kept running his hand over his bandaged arm. He should not have been trying to make the jutsu work. It has been almost a year since he started the jutsu and it still was not complete. It was infuriating that he could not make it work. In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared. Sasuke and Sakura looked at the man slacked jaw. They were expecting the man to appear two hours late like usual, not early. This was something that was a first to them. Kakashi looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. "What, do I have something on my face?" Naruto sweat dropped at the question. The man was surely one of a kind that was for sure. Kakashi shook his head before ordering his team to go inside the office.

When they got inside they saw practically no one. The only two people inside there were the aged Hokage and an old fisherman with a beer gut and a large bottle of sake in his hand. Naruto looked at the man before asking a question. "Is that the man we're supposed to protect? He doesn't look like he's sober enough to even stand." The comment seemed to piss of the man as he growled out in anger.

"What do you mean brat, I am the great bridge builder Tazuna. You kids seem pretty useless to me anyway. I thought I asked for a group ninja, not a bunch of kids." His attention turned to the aged Hokage. "The one with the sword doesn't even look like he can cut down a blade of grass." As soon as he said that a kunai cut the bottle of sake he had in his hand at the neck. The bridge builder's body couldn't move as the bottle shattered on the floor. How could have the blonde been so quickly for this to happen? He knew it was him, it just had to be but he could see the blonde's hand movement. Was this what it meant to be a ninja, was this the power of a trained killer, or was it something else; something that only the blonde with the sunglasses?

"Now, now Naruto, there is no need to prove a point," Kakashi reprimanded. The man's gaze turned towards Tazuna. "I assure you that my team is fully capable of this mission. If they are not then I am here backup." Tazuna nodded slowly still in fear of the blonde and what he could do to him if he went to sleep. At first the blonde appeared to be a lazy good for nothing but now he was not so sure about that assumption. He watched as the blonde looked around lazily. Kakashi cleared his throat to gain the other's attention. "Well team, let's head out. The earlier we leave the earlier we get there." The group nodded before heading out.

--------------------------

Naruto was behind with Kakashi while Sakura was on right of Tazuna and Sasuke was on the left. They have been walking for about a day in a half. At a civilians pace it would take about two days to get to a boat, about a half day boat ride and another half day to get to the bridge builder's house. Then they have a week to get the bridge finished and about a day's rest. Then they would have two days to get back home. They had two weeks to complete this mission so they had one day to burn and do whatever they wanted. Naruto sighed; there was nothing to do basically. No thieves attacked them as there were only a few things that seemed to have any value on them and those were the backpacks that Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna brought along with them. Sakura was getting board. When she got board she began to question everything and this time was no different. She began to question why she was here if they had something that had to be similar to a ninja village there. "Uhm Tazuna-san, why are we here if there is a ninja village there?"

Kakashi sighed. He knew he would have to explain this once, he just knew it. But it was so late; he thought one of them would ask sooner but now? Why now? "Sakura, only a select few countries have ninja villages and even fewer are actually recognized. The five main ones you hear about are Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and of course Konohagakure. Each one of those villages is ruled by a Kage. Suna has the Kazekage, Kiri has the Mizukage, Iwa has the Tsuchikage, Kumo has the Raikage, and Konoha has the Hokage. We are the main villages people hear about and ask for to have a job done." Sakura absorbed the information like a sponge, trying to retain it and hope that it was not lost. Naruto pretty much zoned out of everything else, his body keeping on autopilot as he walked through the forest.

--------------------------

The group was nearing the boat. They stopped last night with Naruto taking up first shift Sasuke taking up after the blonde, Sakura taking up after Sasuke and Kakashi taking the last shift. Tazuna didn't take up a shift due to the fact that his body probably couldn't take it. Naruto kept his lazy gaze on the road ahead, inspecting it with a skeptical eye. The road ahead was more interesting then what was happening now. Then his eyes hit it- a puddle of water out on the side of the path. Anyone would have just passed by as a normal puddle but the peculiar thing was that it hasn't rained in weeks. Naruto's eyes narrowed a little before looking at Kakashi. "There are two nins in the puddle, at least chuunin class. They can probably know which one of us are stronger and they most likely would go after those ones which would be you since I don't have a name to pin on me as of yet."

Kakashi looked at the path before looking at Naruto. "Best course of action is for you to take up lead and pass them up. If you are correct then I should be in the back. They could also be surveillance since we have always been on bad terms with Kiri." Naruto nodded before taking up the lead. And as planned they passed up the puddle of water. When Kakashi stepped passed the two they swirled out of the puddle. Both were wearing some tan cammo. Both of their Kiri head bands had horns on it, on had a single horn and the other had two, making it appear as though they were demons. On opposite arm one had a gauntlet with talon like claws and a chain shooter making up the large forearm. Above the gauntlet they had their arms taped up. The two 'demons' jumped out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in some spiked chain. With quick hand movements the two pulled as hard as they can, shredding the man in a glorious fountain of blood, or at least it seemed like that.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there shocked while Naruto kept is gaze on the two. "One down," Naruto heard them say. The tow blurred out of sight making Naruto cringe. This was not the time to lose track of your enemies. He heard feet softly padding the ground behind him, Naruto's eyes turned behind him catching the two 'demons' with their gauntlets behind them, ready to hurl the chains. The blonde jumped back and ran through a series of hand seals. He raised his hand to his mouth for steady aim. **"Suiton-Mizurappa-no-jutsu!" **Naruto shot out water in a concentrated blast at one of the men, knocking them backwards. The blonde drew Yami no Seishin before the chain of the other demon could reach him and had it wrap around it. His free hand went for his weapon's pouch and pulled out a kunai. Naruto stabbed the kunai in one of the links of chains and moved in such a way that the links of chain broke.

The demon cursed under his breath. The kid was good, there was no denying that. But he was still just a genin and a fresh one if he remembered correctly. The kid could not be that good. He had to be broken with ease if he was fought in close range. The man smirked under his gas mask and tried to move but found that he couldn't. He looked at the blonde to find him lazily looking at him. Then he felt his head force itself to look to the side. He could see another blonde looking the same way he was near a tree just off the path. He saw the blonde look down. There in plain day light was his shadow fused with the blonde's own shadow. "**Kage Mane-no-jutsu** success," the blonde muttered to himself.

This could not be happening. How could this happen to him, a chuunin?! "How?!" the man practically yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Naruto sighed as he walked forward. "You made several mistakes. Naruto raised his hand as if to count off something. "One: you guy's used a puddle of water. Normally I would have not thought anything of it but it was the fact that this is not a common path to take so a spill was not likely and it hasn't rained in days set me off. Two: you guys are terrible at stealth. If you want to sneak up on someone don't make so much noise at the gate of Konoha. And finally pay attention to your surroundings. I had a clone trail us since morning. Details are everything in a murder. There can't be any screw ups in a successful kill if you expect to get away with it." Naruto nodded to his clone as if signifying it to do something. The man was shocked as he was forced to raise the hand without a claw. The hand forced itself into a fist and was brought close to his face several times before it had itself pointed at his temple. Before he could do anything his fist hit him hard in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

The blonde sighed as he got a rush of information from the dispelled clone. He reached into one of the slots on his belt and unfurled a scroll. He swiped a chakra infused thumb over one of the many storage seals on it and unsealed a length of rope. He watched as the demon that he blown away with the **Mizurappa-no-jutsu** get closed lined by Kakashi as the man got to close to Tazuna. Naruto sighed. The silver haired chuunin just had to show off to the genin. The blonde just shook his head as he sheathed Yami no Seishin and tied the 'demon' to the same tree that his brother got tied to. "The Demon Brothers eh? Makes you wonder why they are here," Naruto muttered to himself. He looked at Tazuna as he sweated, possibly from shock of the ninja. Kakashi just finished explaining how he read their movements. Kakashi focused his gaze on Tazuna as he asked a question. "If you know that then why did you let the brats fight?"

Kakashi looked at the man with his black eye. "I needed to figure out what they were after." Tazuna stiffened under the man's critical gaze. His body didn't want to move at all. He looked at the man, thinking that he could get his way out of this. The man asked the silver haired man what he meant by it. "Simple, it was either they were trying to hunt down one of you or one of us. Either way we are being hunted. This is now a B-class mission and that is at the very least."

Sakura raised her hand and suggested they go back, telling them that they were not ready. Naruto shook his head. "That is not an option right now. We can have people watching us right now, telling their higher up our movements. If we retreat we give them time to make traps that could be lethal. If we send someone to get backup we are just sitting ducks. Kage Bunshin won't work either as we are too far away from the village. The best thing to do is to keep going forward and hope to reach the boat before shit hits the fan." Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Naruto looked at Tazuna. "You're a terrible liar Tazuna-san." Tazuna visibly straightened at the comment. "You're life is in our hands. If you don't come cleanly then we can easily leave you here for someone else to pick up. You might not want to take that chance."

Tazuna sighed. He did not think that he would get ninja sent after him to get his carcass for Gatou. Sure, he expected gangs and swords men but never this. This was unreal; he was not worth that much. He looked at them with a sad melancholy look. "This job is most likely outside your duties. A dangerous man by the name of Gatou is after my life." Naruto's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, Gatou, the same man who runs a major shipping industry was in on this. What could the bridge builder have done to have that man after his hide? "It was about a year ago when that man set his eyes on Nami. With money and violence he quickly took control of Nami's shipping industry. He now has a monopoly over the business traffic there. The only thing he fears now is the completion of the bridge."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "So he sent ninja to kill you so the bridge wouldn't get completed if I am correct? And by the way you're telling this I guess the only way for you to get this mission is to lie about it and say the only threats are gangs due to the fact that this man sucks away your money like no others. Please stop if I hit something you like." Tazuna glared at the lazy teen as he talked. He nailed why he did everything.

"You're right," the man said in a sad voice. He then smiled widely at the group. "But don't worry about it!! If I die my cute ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days. And my daughter will liver a sad life saying that she hates the Konoha forever. But don't worry; it's not your fault!!!"

Naruto looked at the man before hanging his head. "Way to lay on the guilt trip."

A/N Well here is the real start of wave. The jutsu that Kakashi talks about is the jutsu that is a secret. Again the hint is nexus. And before I forget I am trying to do something that is a first with Tora, I think anyway but yeah, bye and if you don't review I can use my minions to hunt you down ands put you in a cage fight with Chuck Norris for a few days.

The jutsus used were:

**Mizurappa-no-jutsu (Violent Water Wave technique) - **this is one of my personal favorite jutsus and this is one of Naruto's main water jutsus if Mar's Maelstrom is any indication. After you form the proper hand seals you will spit out a strong jet of water at your enemies. The jutsu is mainly offensive

**Kage-Mane-no-jutsu (Shadow imitation technique)** - this is a pretty cool jutsu really. The caster can have his shadow travel along any surface yet it can't jump form surface to surface like all shadows unless there is a way across. By using other shadows near by you can extend the reach, however your reach is limited to the surface are relevant to the shadow. Once the target is 'caught' they are frozen to do what the caster does like a mirror until the caster run out of chakra. The move was originally built to stall people hence why it is a supplementary jutsu but it has other uses.

*This is a rough draft*


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I know that some of you people are pissed that this is not a new chapter but bare with me. What I am here to tell is that I now have a website. What it is called is http: //josephx. webs. com/ . Just remove the spaces is all you have to do is copy, paste, and remove the spaces. The site is just some stuff about me and some stories that I have. Tow of them are not even posted on this site or any other site for that matter. Yes, most of them will be fanfiction. The reason why I am telling you guys is that I need some viewers for it and some comments about it. As long as they are constructive, I am fine. So please, help me out.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter six-the battle on the river bed

Naruto looked at the road ahead of them. They were able to get to a boat without much trouble. There was the occasional bandit but they were not out for Tazuna's blood as far as they knew. They may as well have been distractions to keep them from getting to their destination faster. The village that they passed through was something to be amazed of. It was literally built on the lake. Sure, it was not in the best of conditions but it was still amazing. It also served as their last stop till they reached the construction site. But Naruto had an uneasy feeling about today. It was as if something bad was on its way and the feel of it hung over him like a dark cloud. 'Great, the next time they try and attack us, they won't use anyone who could be taken down with ease. It will most likely be a jounin or above.' Naruto sighed at that train of thought. This was just not good to have this kind of feeling.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger. The teen outclassed him in a fight. The blonde was supposed to be the dead last and yet he outclassed the top of the new gennin as if it was easy. And it did not help him with the fact that Naruto was able to do it efficiently and quickly. The whiskered teen did not even get a scratch on him. But what made things worse was that Sasuke was the one that was petrified into a statue like state. The Uchihas were elites. They were the best of the best and yet the dark haired teen was not able to show his true skill. He sighed. 'I will get the council to get him to show me all of his skills and teach them to me. After that, I will have him executed.' Sasuke smirked at that thought. The council always listened to him and gave him whatever he wanted. After all, it was his birth right to be superior to all life forms.

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard some noise come from the bushes. His hands acted quick as a kunai dropped from his sleeve and two his hand. He snapped his wrist, launching the kunai into the bushes, scaring everyone besides Kakashi. Naruto sighed as he looked into the bushes and narrowed his eyes. Instead of a person like he thought, it was a white rabbit impaled through the gut with the slim piece of metal that he had thrown. 'Wait a minute,' Naruto thought, ignoring Sakura as she ranted and raved about the fact that he killed a helpless rabbit. 'Isn't it spring. Oh crap, this can't be good. I hate it when I am right.' Naruto's ears twitched again as he heard a displacement of wind. "GET DOWN NOW!" the blonde kitsune yelled as he pushed Sakura down to the ground. Kakashi pushed down Sasuke and Tazuna down as well, dodging a giant blade as it carved through the air, nearly lopping off their heads. Naruto raised himself up to his feet and sighed heavily. He really hated being right.

The giant blade wedged itself into the tree. It was a magnificent blade in a wicked fashion. It was large, about five feet with a one foot handle with a single edge. The end of it curled slightly while the edge of it was serrated. At the hilt of was half a circle while the tip of it had a hole in it. The person on it was the one that he was worried about though. The man was named Momichi Zabuza, A rank nuke Nin from Kiri. He was about six foot tall with black spiky hair. His arms were covered by cow skin arm warmers with his feet covered by cow skin boots. His grey, blue pinstriped pants were tucked into his boots and his upper torso was shirtless, showing off his upper body. Bandages were wrapped around his face, barely going over the bridge of the nose, acting like a mask so no one could get a chance to look at him. His Kiri head band was tilted to the side, messing up his short hair.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza before speaking. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Momichi Zabuza, A rank Nuke nin of Kirigakure." His hands reached into the weapons' pouch on his back hip, preparing himself with something that might prove useful to him if a fight broke out, something that he knew was going to happen.

Zabuza chuckled as he jumped from his post and took down the sword, hoisting it over his shoulders as he landed on his feet. "Sharingan no Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers did not stand a chance." Sasuke looked at Kakashi as he placed on hand under his headband and the other above his mask. What did the man known as Zabuza mean by Sharingan? Wasn't that an Uchiha only Kekkei Genkai? "The old man is mine so step aside. That is if you want to live."

Kakashi growled slightly. 'Surround and protect Tazuna. This man is out of your league." Sakura looked at the man in question. Did he not say that teamwork was the key to win every fight? So why not have them fight alongside the sliver haired jounin? After all, they had a better chance at winning if they all fight. "That is the team work here. Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his sharingan eye with the eyelids scarred, showing how it managed to get in. "Zabuza, first fight me."

Zabuza chuckled as he slipped into a ready stance. "I feel honored that you would show your sharingan to me this early into the fight," he said with hidden mirth. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the former Kiri Nin was up to.

Sakura began to wonder what was so special about the eye. It had to be something special as Kakashi-sensei had it in his left eye. When she voiced her question, all she got was a shaky answer from her beloved. "The sharingan eye is a special eye from Konoha. What it does is read and take down any technique besides blood. It could be tai, gen, or ninjutsu." Sakura looked amazed at what the eye could do. It was practically the best tool in the ninja world for a ninja. "But there is still more that it could do."

Zabuza laughed at the brooding teen. The kid knew his stuff that was for sure. "You're right kid that is not all it could do. The scarier thing is that it could copy the opponent's techniques and throw them back at the opponent." Sakura's eyes widened slightly. The eye was a god to Kekkei Genkais everywhere. Nothing could compare to started to speak again, trying to scare the kids. "When I was on Kiri's assassination squad, I kept a hand book on me that included information about you. The book said that you were the man that has copied over one thousand jutsus, Sharingan no Kakashi."

Kakashi and Naruto narrowed their eyes as the man in front of them, blurred out of sight. This was not the time to be messing around. They had to be serious about this if they wanted to survive. Kakashi looked towards Naruto and flashed him a few ANBU level hand signs. _'Naruto, I want you to create a Kage Bunshin and replace yourself with it. Then hide in the bushes. If things get to out of hand, I am going to send the others and the Kage Bunshin out. You and I will take him on. I do not want the others to get hurt.' _Naruto nodded and formed a hand seal, muttering the words Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu. In a plume of smoke, another Naruto appeared the two nodded to each other before the original disappeared out of sight.

Zabuza gritted his teeth in anger as he saw what the blonde did. This was not good. The teen seemed suspicious, as if he was on the bingo books. He did fit the description of Yami, an A rank Nin from Iwa. The sad part was the he could not be sure as there was no solid evidence on the man. It was not a good idea to lose track of him if he was correct. If he was, he was going to hate it. For right now, he would have to hope Haku would keep the blond from killing him.

Naruto appeared on a nearby branch, watching the fight intently. His eyes were locked onto the fight, trying to decipher the movements. He did not want to use the sharingan as Zabuza might notice the small amount of chakra being given off. He would not be surprised about that at all. The man was known for fighting low visibility situations and chakra detection would be a great way to find anyone. So using as little chakra a possible was the best solution at the moment.

Kakashi and the others cringed as the heard a voice from the ever thickening mist. Kakashi could felt eh chakra coming from the man but it would not be enough to actually pinpoint where the man was. The chakra could be coming from anywhere on the field. Then the voice came in, shocking the team sans Kakashi and Naruto. "Seven points to strike, the heart, the larynx, the jugular, the brain, the spine, the liver, and the kidney. Which one do I go after?" the voice was disembodied, as if it came from everywhere. It had the shocking feeling. But the amazing part was the killing intent coming from everywhere. It was nearly suffocating them.

Kakashi started looking around, his eyes lurking about, trying to find the hidden killer. The mist was not making things easy and he did not have perfect control over his sharingan. The reason being that it was implanted by his friend and not gained by blood like it was supposed to be. His ears were opened to any sound that might be made during Zabuza's movements. His eyes finally locked onto something as he formed a quick hand seal, focusing his chakra through out his body.

Sasuke was shaky. His body was just in total shock at all the killing intent being thrown out from the former Kiri Nin. This was just so unreal. He was not expecting something to be thrown out like this on a C-rank mission. C-rank missions were supposed to be just minor escort missions anything else that fell into that category. And yet they had to deal with something like this?! Was this what a jounin fight was really about? Was this what it was meant by laying out your life on the line?! This was just insanity! His hands shakily dug into his kunai pouch, readying it for his death. Before he could do anything, he was stopped by his sensei's voice. "Don't worry Sasuke, I will never let a teammate of mine die will I am around." Kakashi thinned the mist down trying to help the young Uchiha from his fear. The last thing he wanted to have was the death of his student on his conscious.

Zabuza smirked as he began to speak again. "Cute words Kakashi-san but can you back them up?" The group's eyes widened as he appeared into the middle of the group in a crouched down position. His right hand was in a single hand sign and his left hand holding his large blade in a reverse hold. The man was about to make his move and slaughter the group, but was stopped as a kunai impaled him in the ribs, being held by Kakashi. Instead of blood dripping from the wound it was water, as if he was made of the stuff. Then his body morphed into a liquid before dropping to the floor with a resounding smack.

Kakashi whirled around as he heard displacement of wind. There, right behind him, was Zabuza with his sword poised to kill him. Kubukiri wept his body in half, like Zabuza, instead of bleeding out blood, he bled out water. The two halves turned into liquid before going against the floor with a smack. Zabuza looked at the spot where he 'killed' Kakashi in alarm. 'Mizu-Bunshin-no-jutsu,' he thought in shock. 'There is no way that he could be able to copy that in this mist. It's impossible.'

Zabuza was about to move as he felt something press against his neck. His eyes traveled behind him, connecting to the one black eye and the one black and red eye of Kakashi as he held the kunai pressed against the former Kiri Nin's neck. "Don't move Zabuza," the silver haired jounin said dangerously. "This is the part where you drop dead."

Zabuza started to laugh out loud as he looked back at Kakashi, making the silver haired man look at him with a strange eye. Was the mass killer insane? Has every kill he committed finally got to him? This was just not right. "You fools don't get it do you?" the dark haired Nuke Nin asked, causing everyone to stare at him funny. "There is no way that you can defeat me with those funky eye tricks of yours." The shirtless man straightened himself as he looked over his shoulder. "But I cannot say that I am not impressed though. You were able to copy my jutsu through the thick mist. You had a clone talk to the black haired gaki while the real you hid in the mist and watched. I must admit that was good but…."

The man's words seemed to trail off, leaving the sentence open. Kakashi eyes widened slightly as he felt a kunai press against his covered neck. "I am not tat easy," he heard. Zabuza say from behind him. The silver haired jounin cursed his breathe as he watched the man in front of him turn into water and fall to the floor. This was not an ideal situation to be in. Kakashi had to get out of it quickly or he would be killed by the hidden mist killer.

The silver haired jounin brought up his right hand and forced away the hand. Zabuza brought up his leg into the former ANBU member's mid section, sending him flying backwards. The silver haired jounin's body flipped in air so he could land on his feet in a slightly crouched position, before his eyes quickly scanned the area. He forced his body to duck under a sweep of Kubukiri. Kakashi's hands went into his weapon pouch before pulling out a handful of makibishi and throwing them along to the floor, limiting the former Kiri Nin's movements.

The flat side of Kubukiri smacked Kakashi into the water head firs. The dog summoner got to his hands and knees before thinking about something. The water was way too heavy to be natural. It was ads if something was running through it. His mind then clicked before trying to get out of the water. It was too late to try something as he felt himself and the water around him rise up from the lake. **"Suirou-no-jutsu,"** he heard Zabuza say from beside him. Zabuza chuckled as Kakashi tried to get out of the prison. "I would not suggest moving, it only makes things harder Kakashi-san." The black haired man looked at the gennin and smirked. "We can finish this later. First, I'll take care of the rodents." His right hand formed into a single hand seal. **"Mizu-Bunshin-no-jutsu."**

The water in front of him started to rise into a humanoid shape before it actually formed into an exact replica of Zabuza, color an all. A replica of Kubukiri was strapped to his back as he raised himself to speak to the gennin and the bridge builder. "Wearing those headbands and acting like real ninja. Do you think you are real ninjas? The real ninjas survive brushes with death on a day to day basis. To put it bluntly, until you are listed in my bingo books, you should not even be called ninjas."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the water clone disappeared. His left arm went up, blocking the clone's kick before his right hand gripped Yami no Seishin and sliced the clone. "So one of you is at least half way decent," the real Zabuza muttered. "And you at least show that you know how to swing a blade." Naruto's eyes narrowed even further before he slipped into a ready stance. "But it doesn't mean that you are still not green. Several clones of water formed up before the squad.

"I just had to show some potential," Naruto muttered under his breath lazily. "Why couldn't I just let the clone strike me?"

Kakashi looked at the group panic stricken. Sure, he knew that the clone that Naruto dispatched could last against one target like Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin but there were too many of them. The Kage Bunshin knew that. What needed to happen was that the blonde clone and the rest of the team needed to leave. And it had to be fast. "Take Tazuna and run!" the silver haired man yelled. "You guys do not stand a chance! As long as he is keeping me trapped inside this prison he cannot move! The Mizu Bunshin can't move far away from the real body either! Just run!"

The group nodded slightly before taking Tazuna out of the area. They did not stand a chance at all. None of them, sans Naruto, had the experience to take the man down. It was a suicide mission to actually go after the former Kiri-nin.

Zabuza chuckled at the retreating forms of the gennin. None of them could be called ninja if the ran away from odds like this. His water clones dispelled themselves, smacking against the floor. Then his mind clicked to something. Yami was still out there. He never left the battle. He could be anywhere in the area and he would not know. The man's eyes closed as he tried to sense was where the real blonde was. The man smirked, sensing that Yami was behind him before trying to reach for a kunai. Trying being the key word in the sentence. What he found out is that he could not even move a muscle. **"Kage-Mane-no-jutsu **success," he heard a voice lazily voice out behind him.

The Nuke Nin struggled to keep his hand in the prison but found it near impossible. There was just no way that he could actually keep it in with the amount of force that Naruto was applying to the jutsu. Evidently his arm was finally pulled out of the prison, releasing Kakashi in the process. Zabuza felt his body regain control over itself before he was sent flaying through the air by a solid kick o the stomach by Kakashi.

Naruto sighed as he knelt to the ground and focused his chakra to different directions. **"Furoamasutaa-no-Jutsu,"** the blonde muttered as the all so familiar hands went off into five different directions, surrounding the front of Zabuza before lashing out of the ground and going after the black haired man. The Nuke Nin cursed slightly as he flipped away from the hands, allowing them to hit the ground. What he was not expecting was for the hands to morph together and lash out of the point of contact even larger. The giant hand threw itself at the man before he jumped back; having it hit the ground yet again. He was even more surprised to see several smaller hands lash out of the arm of it and towards him. His body moved into different direction before he jumped into the air. Another shadow hands lashed out at him, forcing the man to use a Kawarimi with a near by log to get away from the grip of the hand.

His eyes widened as he saw what happened after the log was grabbed. The piece of wood was taken into the shadows and landed in Naruto's hand as he pulled it out of the ground. The former Kiri Nin was not able to do much was he was forced back onto the defensive as Kakashi tried to strike him with a kunai in hand. The dark haired man's massive blade was in a flurry of movements as he blacked the scarecrow's kunai strikes. Zabuza's eyes were constantly on the ground, fearing that a shadow might creep up on him.

Zabuza took a double take at where he was going before trying tot urn around, seeing that it was part of the forest. He managed to turn around, only to feel a kick to the side from Naruto, sending him flying to the side. His body flipped in the air slightly as he tried to land on his feet. His body raised itself as he looked at Kakashi and Naruto as the two ran through a string of hand seals. "Why did you betray Iwa Yami?" the man asked.

Naruto sighed as he and Kakashi landed on the last two hand seals. "I never did bail out on Iwa Zabuza-san." Zabuza eyes widened slightly as he was about to speak again, only to be shut up as he heard the words that he thought would end his life. **"Mizurappa-no-jutsu!" **The two shinobi in front of him shot out water from their mouths towards the former Kiri-nin, knocking him back into the tree behind him.

Naruto blurred out of sight with Yami no Seishin poised to strike. His hand brought down the blade, stopping right before his neck as two needles found their way into the man's neck. Naruto looked at the scene odd before leaning down and checking his pulse. Naruto sighed as he got up and sheathed his demonic blade. "The man's dead," he informed Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin sighed as he covered his left eye. His eyes scanned the path before looking up towards a Hunter Nin who was on a branch next to them. "Thank you two for weakening him," the Hunter Nin said, sounding more feminine then a man. The Hunter Nin was young. She had dark brown hair that was kept up in some sort of bun, allowing a few large bangs to frame her white mask with red swirls on it and the Kiri insignia on the forehead. She was wearing a blue battle kimono with large sleeves capable of hiding a lot of weapons.

The girl jumped down next to the Kiri Nin before placing a hand onto him. "So you just used us to weaken him?" Naruto asked with an arched eyebrow. The girl nodded at the, having Naruto groan out in disappointment "Wish I had that luxury," he muttered under his breathe before placing a hand in front of Kakashi, stopping him from going after the Hunter Nin as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi looked at Naruto oddly. "Uh, Naruto-kun, why did you did you stop me from going after the faux Hunter Ni?" the silver haired man asked with an arched eye brow.

Naruto sighed as he looked around. "If I know Gatou, he would rather kill men like Zabuza instead of paying them," Naruto started in his usual lazy tone. "People like him usually have good hiding places. If we let them live and come after us later, then we have a good lead on Gatou. If we kill the ring leader than we don't have to worry about so many protection missions for this place."

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You just don't want to go on a man hunt if I am right," the silver haired man stated. Naruto sighed and nodded before looking off into the distance.

"You know there is something that we forgot." Kakashi looked at the kitsune with a curious gaze. "How the hell are we supposed to get to his house if we don't know where Tazuna lives?' Kakashi groaned at that statement. This was going to be a long walk.

A/N Alright, there is another chapter. I know, about fucking time. Alright, yes Haku is going to be a girl so do not complain about this. And here is some answers to Some Readers questions on this. You asked why Naruto still wears the sunglasses. The answer is simple, the council and the rest of Konoha. It is not common knowledge that he has the sharingan so he wears. He really does not like Konoha. And you also asked why can't they send Kage Bunshins back as well. The answer is that they could but they would be told to wait for backup to arrive as well. When they are waiting, they could be attacked by numerous people. Everyone has their limits. And this is to Vilkath. Naruto is anything but noble. The only reason he does not use the sharingan like other people is because a lot of his jutsus can take down people quickly. It is not because he is noble at all. The only reason he wanted those eyes is because he needed to cure a sight problem for a jutsu that he is creating. That is the main reason. Why he has them. And to as to the following the cannon thing, I kinda agree there. I had this plan stuck in my head for a long time. And to Some Reader again. Yes, this will be a harem but there will be no Hinata. The reason why is because I honestly have no idea how I am going to actually add her with what I have planned further on in the story. I do have one question. Should I have Haku and Zabuza die, neither, or just Haku? I am at a stand still for that one. Other than that, I do have another question, who should I add to Naruto's small harem? Kurenai is already in and I will to do Anko either. I just don't feel that happening in this one. Maybe some other story but not his one. So you guys get one choice. Hell, it can even be an OC if you guys can com up with on. So the pairing for Naruto is this so far: Naru/Kure/OC/X. So please help and review!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter seven-Naruto's real ties

Sasuke was pissed. No, he was pissed when Naruto showed that he was better than him during the fight with the demon brothers. Right now, he was beyond pissed. The blonde teen stayed with Kakashi and fought against the man known as Zabuza, an S-rank Nuke Nin. He mentally smirked at the idea of what happened; the blonde was most likely dead right now. It was only natural; after all, the blonde was gennin and only that. There was no way that he could possible beat the former Kiri Nin.

Right now, it was early morning and the Kage Bunshin that Naruto used was disposed of already. The moment they arrived, they were introduced to Tazuna's family. One was his twenty nine year old daughter named Tsunami. She was a nice lady but seemed a little pale but that could be due to the fact that they were in the mist a lot of the times. She had long dark blue hair and black eyes. Her son was someone that acted like they were going to die. Hell, right when they entered the house, he said that they would be killed and that no one could win against Gatou. He was short, about eight years old. He looked a lot like his mother but as in a boy form.

The house that they lived in was not big but it was not small either. It was about moderate size. It was where it was made that made it amazing. It was built on a dock over looking the ocean. The place screamed fisherman's home. Hell, almost every room in the house over looked the ocean.

Sasuke was about to step in the living room when he heard a knock at the front door. "Got it!" he heard Tsunami yell from the kitchen followed by the woman shuffling to the door. Tsunami opened the door to see Naruto and Kakashi behind it. "Naruto-kun, you're back," the woman said with a shocked expression, expecting him to be dead after what Sasuke said about his rank and the person the team was fighting. She looked to the side of the blonde teen and noticed Kakashi. "And this might be Kakashi if I am not mistaken. Nice to meet you I am Tsunami." Kakashi eye smiled at the woman before taking the woman's extended hand and shaking it. "Come on in."

Naruto lazily walked inside the house before looking around. He was lucky that he used a Kage Bunshin to get here. If he had not, then they would most likely still be at the inn that they had to use to stay the night at. The teenaged girls that just happened to be there would not leave him along at all. They were everywhere in that place and they kept on appearing out of nowhere. It scared him to no end, and he has seen some pretty scary shit. But he was glad that he was able to get out of the many situations that had his virginity in danger. He could only imagine what would happed if SHE figure out. Now that was a truly scar thought.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. How the hell could the blonde survive the attack of an S-rank Nuke Nin? That was not supposed to be possible at all. And yet the blonde stood in the living room with his hands in his pockets as if nothing was wrong. And he managed to save Kakashi-sensei as well. The blonde teen was going to die after his uses were accomplished. That would be something that the last Uchiha would accomplish.

Sakura walked into the kitchen to see Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tazuna's and the rest of his family sitting around the table eating. What scared the pink haired girl was that Naruto and Kakashi were there alive. She was not expecting to see them alive ever again. She really did not want to see the blonde alive either. She wanted him dead as all he did was get in the way of her Sasuke-kun. Kakashi was just someone who could teach her and her beloved. That was his only use to the team. "How are you two alive?" she stuttered out.

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl lazily before sighing. "It would be too much of a bother to explain it to you so I won't," he answered in a lazy tone of voice. The blonde sharingan user tilted his head back slightly, dodging the fist of an enraged Haruno. "You know that if you keep doing that you might end up dead?" the disguised kitsune asked.

Sakura was seeing red. The blonde teen practically insulted her and in front of Sasuke to. That was a crime of its own as well. She reared her fist back before attempting to smash the young blonde's head wide open. When that would happen, she would be dancing around his dead body, saying that no one had the right to insult her. Maybe she would get praise from Sasuke if she killed the blonde baka. The lone Uchiha had to hate the Nara teen as much as she did.

But her fist never connected to Naruto's face. Instead, the arm was caught by the wrist by a gloved hand. She followed the arm up to see Kakashi eye smiling at her. She found that smile kind of creepy and she was sure that everyone else felt that way as well. "Now, now Sakura-chan," the silver haired man said in a warning tone. "We need him alive. Besides, I got something to tell you guys. Zabuza is still alive."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at them surprised. The eldest sharingan user allowed the man to live?! What the hell was he thinking?! Was he high on something?! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT ZABUZA IS ALIVE?!" Sakura yelled out. "WHAT DID YOU TWO LAZY, GOOD FOR NOTHING BAKAS DO?! LET HIM LIVE?!"

Sasuke looked at the two jounin level ninjas, trying to analyze something about them. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed something in Kakashi's eye. "That is exactly what you tow did isn't it?" he asked. All Naruto and Kakashi did was nod their head slightly. "What the hell were you two thinking? I always thought it was a ninjas job to kill people and yet here you two come and let our enemies live. I bet it's the dobe's fault as well. What did he do, slip and knocked himself unconscious making Zabuza laugh his ass of and let you two live?"

Kakashi sighed, trying to restrain himself from hurting the dark haired teen. Sasuke was really trying his patience. And that was something that he had a lot of. It was just the teen's coldness and how he belittled people that was the problem. That would be a problem in the near future. "That may be true, but it is also a ninja's job to make sure that the problem never arises again. Gatou works like this; he never shows his face unless he has to. If we took down Zabuza then, we would be having a man hunt on the man and by the time we find him, it might be too late. So we use Zabuza to lure him out. He never pays his men because he kills them and it is usually the spot that they did there work. Sometimes it is them at his base but that is beside the point. The point is that we let Zabuza-san live so we could hunt down Gatou." Kakashi looked out the window before looking back at his team with an eye smile. "The way I see it is that we have about a week before Zabuza comes back with help. So let's begin training. You three are to meet me outside in the near by forest."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the man as if he was crazy. What the hell was training going to help them with, dieing? What they needed to do was to contact Konoha for help. That was what they should be doing, not training so they could die. Naruto just looked at the man before sighing and walking out of the house.

The team followed the man to a near by forest. The trees were tall and easy enough to walk up as Naruto noticed. He sighed at that. He did not like the thought of going through that again. But this time he counted himself lucky. This time there were not many ninjas hurling boulders at him as he had to dodge spikes that would randomly pop out of no where along the wall. That was one of the worst things he had ever experienced. He still had scars on his feet from where the spikes actually went through his feet.

Sakura looked around before questioning on what were they doing in a forest. Kakashi smiled at Sakura before answering. "We are going to climb trees." The reactions of the two gennin level ninjas were to be expected. It was a look of disappointment and of some shock. The shock was most likely due to the fact that they were going to climb trees when they already no how. The disappointment was probably due to the fact that it was not something cool like walking on water or something of the like. He looked at Naruto's face and sighed. At least he could have showed some kind of emotion instead of complete boredom. "The trick is to do it with out your hands like so." Kakashi walked towards the tree and started to walk up the tree.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the man with wide eyes. He walked up a tree. He walked up a fucking tree and did not even use his hands. Something had to be wrong here. There was no way that he could walk up vertically. It went against the laws of physics to do that. Sakura just stared at the man before yelling at him. "How is learning how to climb a tree with just our legs going to make us stronger!"

Naruto sighed as he started to explain. He figured that if he explained it in full instead of Kakashi's half assed explanations that she would not ask for anyone to go deeper into it. "This teaches chakra control," the blonde voiced out, gaining odd looks from his two team mates. He sighed as he lazily explained what he meant by it. "When you are climbing a tree like that, you are using chakra. When people use a jutsu, the amount of chakra put into it. A lot of jutsus require that you be precise to make them work. That is what this teaches you. The amount to pull this off pretty small but you have to be exact. In other words, I would not be at the top of the tree if you mess up."

Kakashi eye smiled at the blonde teen. "That is exactly it Naruto-kun," he commented before throwing down two kunai, one in front of Sasuke and the other in front of Sakura. "I suggest that you two start running before you go up the tree. It helps when you start out. And use those kunai to mark your progress. Try aiming higher than the last slash mark."

Sasuke looked at Naruto smirking. "Looks like you don't get to do this dobe," he said with mirth. "Even the teacher thinks you are nothing but a hopeless cause."

Naruto eyed him lazily. "Already did this one so I don't need to go through this," the blonde informed the brooding teen making him go wide eyed. To prove his point Naruto simply just walked up a nearby tree before standing on a branch, right side up. "Can I go work on something else Kakashi-sensei?" he asked as he watched Kakashi jump form his branch and land on the dirt.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun," the ex-ANBU replied. "Just keep close to the house. We don't need you dead." Naruto nodded his head slightly before rushing off into the forest.

The blonde sighed as he landed in a clearing. Naruto looked around, noting that there was no one watching him. This would be the perfect chance to go through his jutsu that he has been trying to perfect. His right hand took off the fingerless glove on his left and the spiked band as well. Chakra exploded everywhere as he dropped them to the ground. His hands started to form a long chain of hand seals. When he was done he placed his hand on his left shoulder and focused chakra through his hand. The bandages unwrapped around his arm and began to wrap themselves around his torso. Black seals made themselves visible along his arm. His large canines bit a whole into his thumb before he swiped it down his arm, making the seals glow a dark purple.

Haku mended to Zabuza as he slept. If the blond was Yami then he and Kakashi would be the first two that needed to be taken out. They were just too damn strong to take on. The other two were weak though. She could tell that they only recently became gennin. What struck her as odd was that Yami was pretending to be a gennin for Konoha when he was a jounin from Iwa, their enemy. It just made no sense unless he was a spy. It would make sense as no one really got a good look at his face when he fought. The only reason that she and Zabuza knew about him was from rumors and the recent bingo book that the pilfered off of a clueless Hunter Nin.

Her eye narrowed as she felt Gatou come into the room. He was a short, stoutly man with white hair and sunglasses. He dressed as if he was always in a board meeting or something of the like. She could smell the slight amount of alcohol that he ingested earlier, making it kind of obvious that he was drinking earlier. Beside him was Waraji, a large tattooed man, and Zouri, a short man with a weird cap. The two of them were supposedly the best bodyguards in al of the hide out.

"So you even come back defeated," Gatou commented as he walked forward. He looked at both Zabuza and Haku. He mentally smirked at the sight of the young woman. She would do nicely as a young sex slave. He could not wait to label her as such. It was Zabuza that was the problem. He came back to the hideout defeated. He was supposed to be a demon and yet he allowed a group of nobodies beat him. "It looks like Kiri's ninjas are pretty pathetic. "You can even avenge your men? And you call yourself a Devil?"

Haku growled slightly as she watched the two bodyguards reach for their katanas hat they strapped to their left hip. She could tell that they were not the best of blades but they were probably in better condition than most. "Hold on for a second," Gatou ordered, using his hands to wave them down. He walked towards Zabuza with a shaky out reached hand. "There is no need to stay silent Zabuza."

Before his hand could reach Zabuza's mask of bandages, Haku gripped his wrist. "Don't you dare touch Zabuza-sama," she state with a growl. To emphasize her point, she squeezed it roughly. She could hear the cracking of bones as she did so. She turned her glance behind her, hearing the slight click of katanas unsheathe themselves before she let go and disappeared.

The two bodyguards ran to Haku before she disappeared. They did not even have time to stop when their own blades were grabbed and placed at their necks. They could feel the killing intent coming off the girl, freezing everything around them. This was unbelievable. No human could produce that much. No human should be able to. Yet the young woman that held their blade to their necks was radiating it off of her like a fountain. "You should not do that," she said in a bone chilling voice. "I am pissed off as it is without you two interfering."

Gatou looked around, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He could feel everything and he was not liking it. "One more time!" he yelled. "IF you fail one more time you won't be welcome here anymore!" with that, he took his men and walked out of the room, hoping that he could get a drink to calm down his nerves. He could not place his finger it, but something frightened him about the situation he managed to get himself in.

"Haku, you did not have to do that," Zabuza voiced out.

Haku sighed as she took a seat next to him. "I know," she started. "But it is still too early to kill him. If we cause a commotion here, they will be after us again." She looked at Zabuza with a smile adorning her beautiful features. "We must be patient."

Zabuza looked at his 'tool' before closing his eyes ad chuckling softly. "I guess you're right," he said in a gruff voice. "For right now, let's figure out a way to take down the sharingan and the shadow." Haku smiled slightly as they started to talk about ways to take down the two jounin level Nin.

Naruto groaned as he walked inside the house. The week that they had was almost up and he could not get the damn jutsu down what so ever. The day after tomorrow was the day that he was expecting Zabuza to arrive along with his accomplice. And yet he could not get that jutsu down what so ever. He clenched his bandaged arm in slight pain. He sighed, night fall was coming and another useless day of accomplishing nothing had gone by. Well, he could not say that. He got the jutsu to affect a small area. It was getting it to affect a larger are that was the problem. The seals would not stick and would always go back to his arm painfully. The seals that he used for the jutsu were ultra sensitive. The spiked band was to draw chakra to it so he did not accidentally activate the jutsu and the bandages that were around his arm were so that nothing could contaminate them.

He pushed up his sunglasses and sighed. What he figured out last night was something that he did not want to remember. Gatou took away the word courage by killing one man. The man went by the name Kaiza and was the man that Inari looked up to like a father. The whole village loved him. Till one day, they came and got him. It angered the blonde that Gatou would kill a man just because he inspired people. The blonde would make sure that he died slowly and painfully.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, ignoring Sakura as she yelled at him for being late. He plopped himself down in a seat, saying thank you to Tsunami as she served the food. He was caught opening his mouth to put a fork fool of food into his mouth when Kakashi asked him a question.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the eldest sharingan wielder. "So how far I can only get it to affect small areas," the blonde answered. "It is keeping the seals to stick long enough that is the problem. It is not the seals themselves but probably the way the chakra is used. I will have to see what I can do about it later." Kakashi nodded his head before going back to his food. Naruto shook his head lazily as he could feel Sasuke's cold look on him.

The young Uchiha was glaring daggers at Naruto. The blonde Nara was making his own jutsu and Kakashi knew about it. He shook his head. There was no way that the blonde could ever make a decent jutsu. He was just too damn weak. He did not even get rooky of the year so how could he possibly make a decent jutsu.

Inari looked at Naruto as he finished his plate and set his head down on the table. Flashes of his father went through his head. It hurt so damn much. Why was this blonde bringing up those kinds of thoughts? Tears started to stream down the young boys face. Naruto lifted his head up in question. "Why do you guys even bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you try, you will end up dead! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong, the weak will end up getting killed!"

Naruto sighed as he stared the kid in the eyes. "Whatever gaki," the blonde said. "If you're story is correct then Gatou should be dead right now. In the end, it is only the 'weak', as you put it, against the cowards."

"What the hell do you know!" Inari shouted out again. "You don't know anything about this country, yet you are being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you. You are always lazing about. You don't know how hard life can be!"

Naruto looked at the young boy before speaking. "No, you're wrong," Naruto started. "You are dead wrong. Let me ask you a question. Have you ever lived without a parent?" Inari looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke. Naruto's killing intent rose beyond comparison as he looked at the boy. "Answer gaki! Have you ever lived without?! If you have then you know what it's really like to live without anything. If you have had your mother than I would not be talking about how 'hard' life can be because I know exactly how unforgiving it could be!" Naruto sighed as he pushed himself up and started for the door. Before he left, he started to speak again. "Remember gaki, no matter how hard you have it, someone else has it even rougher than you."

Crystal was walking through the forest near Nami, cursing up a storm. She wore the standard brown and white Tsuchikage robes that hid her figure well. She looked about twenty years old and had no blemishes in sight. Her long hair was silver with multicolored strips running through it. Her eyes were a dazzling amethyst as she looked about the forest. She was currently cursing about how her fiancé was nowhere insight. He was supposed to meet her here and yet he was not there. Then here eyes trailed along Naruto before they lit up slightly. She forced her body to rush over to him, noticing that he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and his sunglasses off.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Last night was the night he finally accomplished the jutsu. He could now keep it in a large are. The problem now was the repercussions of the jutsu. Even though he only used the jutsu for a minute or so, it still hurt him to no end, mainly the left arm. It seemed that it caused muscle damage as well as damage to the chakra coils that went through his left arm. He was lucky that he had the Kyuubi or he would have lost his left arm due to immense pain. H noticed a chakra source run at him before groaning in pain as the source jumped onto him and claimed his lips as its own.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the source let his mouth go and looked at him, revealing that it was Crystal. "I have been looking everywhere for you Naru-koi," she purred out as she leaned her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto sighed as he did the same and started to whisper into her ears.

"You know that you are not supposed to be here."

She groaned slightly, knowing that he would say that. "I know," she said in a complaining voice. "But I could not help but come here. Besides most of the ninja are off on missions so I just had to accept this." She pushed her body up slightly so she could see his face when she spoke. "When are you coming back home darling. Konoha does not deserve you at all."

Naruto sighed. "The pill should wear off sometime tomorrow," Naruto said. "By then I should be back to my real age. I still have some documents to get before I go back home. I should be back in Iwa a month before the chuunin exams take place. After that, the second part of the plan will take place."

Crystal sighed as she looked at him. "I really don't like this plan love," she commented before getting up. "But I guess it's the best way to get some insider info. I just wish it would be faster."

Naruto sighed as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I do to. I don't like being a gennin again. But soon I will be able to come back home and then the leaf will crumble shortly after. I just need to convince a few other people to help." The blonde sharingan user cringed slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple scroll. "This is a list of possible people that I could get to join us."

Crystal took the small scroll before reading it. Her eyes widened slightly as she read the names. "Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, damn these are some pretty strong ninjas," she commented before looking at Naruto with a bright smile. "Are you sure you can get them on our side."

Naruto nodded before handing her another scroll labeled guard duty. "This a listing of the guards, what shifts they work on, how much time it takes between each guard, and their behaviors. It is only the gate guards but it should work."

Crystal smiled even brighter before pecking him on the lips. "I got me the best man," she said allowed before diving down and claiming his lips as her own. She moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her tongue swept along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He was only to glad to give it to her as he opened his mouth and had his tongue dart out to meet hers in combat.

There was no victor as the two lovers felt a chakra source rapidly come up to him. Crystal growled slightly as she reached for a kunai, only to be stopped by Naruto. "We do not need to expose ourselves this early," he explained. She sighed before getting off of him and helping the blonde to his feet, knowing that he already put on his shades. She was about to make her leave before Naruto gripped her arm. She looked back to question him only for him to kiss her briefly. "Be safe," he whispered into her ear. She nodded before taking off to the trees.

The lazy blonde sighed as he looked at Sasuke approach him, most likely in hopes to learn some new techniques. "Come on dobe, I was sent here to get you for breakfast so come on." Sasuke looked at him in the eyes. The young Uchiha needed to learn all of his techniques. The more he could learn the better of a chance he has of killing his older brother.

A/N Well, I will be updating erratically before I take down the poll I have in my profile. What that means is that I will be updating what ever comes to mind and what ever story till the polls are finished which will be Tuesday or Wednesday of pacific time since I live in California. So be prepared. Oh yeah, the paring still stands like this

Naruto-Kurenai-Crystal (OC)-X

I made a mistake when I said Anko was in. I meant to say that she was not. I would prefer someone from outside the village but an older woman would not be bad. The reason why I say that is because Naruto is lying about his age. How much is up to you guys to guess and me to tell you later.

And who saw Naruto actually going against Konoha happening at all. I know that he stated his dream was to be Hokage but I say no to that. And do not fret about my paring idea, I have plans for that.

And I forgot to do something last chapter

Jutsus use so far-

**Mizurappa-no-jutsu (Violent Water Wave technique) - **this is one of my personal favorite jutsus and this is one of Naruto's main water jutsus if Mar's Maelstrom is any indication. After you form the proper hand seals you will spit out a strong jet of water at your enemies. The jutsu is mainly offensive

**Kage-Mane-no-jutsu (Shadow imitation technique)** - this is a pretty cool jutsu really. The caster can have his shadow travel along any surface yet it can't jump form surface to surface like all shadows unless there is a way across. By using other shadows near by you can extend the reach, however your reach is limited to the surface are relevant to the shadow. Once the target is 'caught' they are frozen to do what the caster does like a mirror until the caster run out of chakra. The move was originally built to stall people hence why it is a supplementary jutsu but it has other uses

**Furoamasutaa-no-Jutsu** means either **floor master jutsu** or **wall master jutsu**. I got this idea of Legend of Zelda. In a lot of ways it is like floor master. The user can control where the hands go just by thinking it. The only problem is that the user is literally making his own shadows by focusing their chakra. If I get any shit about that idea, well, let's just say it involves four horses and four lengths of rope. When the hands grab a person it will be a lot like what would happen in Zelda except the starting point is anywhere the user is touching a solid object. Like a lot of shadows it cannot jump from solid object to solid object unless there is a way to get across there in its shadow form. In hand form it could touch the object but it will not be able to go any further. As you guys can see the 'hands' can combine to create a large hand or they could have hands extend from the 'arms' of the hand. That is some kind of surprise eh?

**Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu** is a better version of **Bunshin-no-jutsu**. Unlike the Bunshin-no-jutsu this one is solid. When the clone dispels the user gains the information the clone has gained. The primary use for the jutsu is for infiltration or distraction as they are easy to dispel. The way that Naruto uses it is to either overwhelm the opponent or to even the playing field. The two problems with the jutsu are that it can exhaust the user's chakra and could give a major migraine if the information is gained improperly.

**Suirou-no-jutsu** means **water prison jutsu**. What it does is after you create the hand seal, you are able to trap and unsuspecting opponent into it. The prison basically forms itself out of water into a sphere which somehow does not drown the imprisoned. How I do not know. Any who, the jutsu does not allow contact to be broken which means that you have to keep contact at all time or the jutsu falls. That is why Zabuza used a clone to attack the group instead of himself.

Alright, there is the list of jutsus used so far. Any guesses on what Naruto's new jutsu does? If so go ahead and tell me. I will give you a couple of hints though. It revolves around nexus and summoning. There are your hints so for now REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY MUTANT TEDDY BEARS WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO HUG YOU TILL YOU REVIEW! JUST LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW! THEY ARE RIGHT THERE!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter eight- world of the nexus

Naruto sat on the porch facing the sea. The rest of the team left without him on his request. There were two reasons to be exact. One was that he knew men like Gatou. All men like him were cowards and liked bargaining chips. What better bargaining chip than the daughter of the bridge builder? Sure, the blonde did not like plans like that but he knew that they always worked out in the end. Well, that was if the person cared for the hostage at all. The second reason was because of his arm. It was still receiving the aftershocks of his new jutsu.

Naruto sighed as he clenched his left fist, wincing at the pain that jolted that went through his arm. He just had to try and complete it. He just had to do it. Now his arm was in pain. Sure it was slight but it did impair his movement slightly. Maybe it would go away in a little bit. His hand ran over his wrist band before sighing. He just hoped that the seals keep him from accidental problems.

The blonde kitsune forced himself up with a yawn and started for the door. He looked at tsunami and smiled a bit lazily. "I'm going to grab something from upstairs," he informed her in his usual tone. Tsunami nodded and allowed him to get what he needed.

The blonde sighed as he walked into the room that he shared with Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto searched through his pack, making sure that everything was accounted for. He did not trust Sasuke as far as he could throw an Akamichi, and that was not very far. There was just something that screamed traitor to Naruto. Sure, the blonde should not be talking about traitors as he was one himself. The blonde shook his head at that, noting that no scrolls were missing. His hands went in to his bags before putting on everything that he needed. His hands were about to reach out for Yami no Seishin till he heard a shrill scream. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed before strapping the sword to his back and running out the door.

Tsunami backed away from the men that were inside her house. Both of them were large burly men that seemed like they would cut anything in an instant. Her knees forced her to fall tot eh ground as she watched Inari come down the stairs. "Don't come closer!" the dark haired woman screamed. "Run away!"

Inari was frozen in fear. He heard his mother cry out in shock over something and he went to see what was going on. He was not expecting to see some men wielding katanas to come into his home and try to kidnap his mother. And the men were looking at him as if he was something to be cut up or something of the like. "Let me handle this one," he heard the larger of the two say.

The man was about to move forward when he felt s sharp pain jolt through his body. He howled in shock as he held the kunai that was lodged into his left shoulder. Scarlet blood slowly seeped from the wound. "Don't even think about it," the heard a cold voice come from upstairs. Their eyes traveled upstairs to see a blonde teen wearing mostly black and a large sword on his back that screamed evil. "Touch them and it will be the last thing you will ever do."

The man with the kunai in his shoulder looked at the blonde teen with hate filled eyes. His teeth clenched as he tore out the piece of metal roughly. Blood flowed a little more freely from the cut as the thing blocking it was not longer in the way. His hand drew his katana before he rushed towards the infuriating blonde. The kid needed to die. No one crosses him and lives.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the man rushing at him. Naruto's hand twitched for Yami no Seishin. What happened next will be forever burned into the memories of everyone present in the room. The swordsman that was running at Naruto slid in half a foot in front of the blonde and the kitsune's silver blade was dripping with blood.

The second accomplice looked at scene with shocked eyes. His friend was slain in less than a second. And it was by a kid that was significantly younger than them. This was not supposed to happen. All ninjas were supposed to be at the bridge. They did not anticipate something like this. In fear he grabbed tsunami and held his blade up to her neck. "Don't you come near me!" he shouted at the blonde. "Come near me and I will slice off her head." He smirked as he watched the kitsune sheath his blade.

"What are you doing?!" Inari cried out. "You are meant to protect us and you are letting them get away with taking my mother?!" The little boy forced his body to move through the space between him and his mother, going against the protests of his mother. He needed to prove that he was strong. He was no longer going to cry anymore.

The swordsman grunted as he threw tsunami to the side and raised his blade. The kid needed to die. He was just too much of nuisance to let live. His arm was about to bring the blade down, only to feel that he could not. His eyes widened slightly as he heard Naruto speak once more, this time in front of Inari, blocking the boy from going any further. "Like I said, touch them and it will be the last thing you will ever do." That was the last thing that he ever heard as he felt Yami no Seishin dig into his skin and into his heart.

Naruto sighed as he got the information of the clone he used to trap the swordsman. His head turned to Inari as he looked at the dead bodies with a wide eyed expression. "Gaki," Naruto said, breaking the kid out of his stupor. "What you did was reckless and could have gotten you killed." Inari looked down, expecting Naruto to say something else demeaning. What he felt was a pat on the head. "But it was not the worst decision you could have made. Good job." Even though the comment was made in a lazy tone, he knew that it still had meaning.

Naruto smiled slightly before looking around. "Alright gaki, I want you to do something." Inari and tsunami looked at Naruto with wide eyes about what he was going to ask. "I want you to gather up a mob of people and meet me at the bridge. If I know people, Gatou will make an appearance there." Inari nodded. The blonde fox boy smiled at him slightly before his body vanished into thin air. The boy looked at the spot where Naruto once was before smiling. He was needed for something. Today was the day that Gatou dies.

Naruto grunted as he jumped from branch to branch. If Gatou attacked then Zabuza and his accomplice would be at the bridge. This was not a good thing. The thought of his comrades dieing on the battlefield was not a good thought to the blonde. He needed to be quick for his comrades to survive to live another day.

Naruto made it to the sight with general ease. His keen eyes traveled along the field, inspecting everything. Mist was everywhere and it was only getting thicker by the minute. On one side of the bridge, he could see Zabuza and Kakashi fighting each other and Sakura in front of Tazuna with a kunai in her hands. The bad part of that was that the pink haired girl was shaking in her sandals and could barely stand. 'This is not good,' the blonde thought to himself.

He looked over to the other side to see something outstanding. He could see Sasuke in a dome of ice mirrors with the faux Hunter Nin inside the mirrors. Naruto nodded to himself. Kakashi could handle Zabuza. Naruto would have to handle the Hunter Nin as he knew Sasuke would not last long.

Naruto moved closer to the dome before taking off his sunglasses to help his vision. His blue and silver eyes read everything about the needles that the Hunter Nin was using. His eyes narrowed slightly though. On the needles, he could see some kind of engraving on them in the shape of seals. He knew those types of seals and did not like them. The seals were made by Kiri Nin during the Second Great Shinobi War to stop the use of shadows. When anything with a seal like that connected to a shadow, they shadow would recede, shocking the user.

Naruto groaned at that before putting his shades back on, blocking his blue and silver eyes from the sight of the rest of the world. This was not good. It seemed like they came prepared to fight this time. He would have to go inside the dome to pull out the 'last' Uchiha. His clawed hands made a seal. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu," **he muttered under his breath as to not draw attention to himself. In a puff of smoke, another blonde appeared. "Alright, you know what to do so get to it," the original said lazily. The two clones nodded before blurring out of sight. Naruto waited a few seconds before disappearing as well.

Sasuke was getting annoyed at the moment. The boy, Haku, was a lot faster than he let on. And what made things worse was that Sasuke could not catch him at all. Hell, he could barely see anything at the moment. Blood was blurring over his vision and the needles that had impacted his pale body only made moving worse. The Uchiha grunted as he was hit with another volley of needles. This was not going good.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he waited for Haku to come out of the mirrors and finish him off but the strike never came. Instead, he heard the clanging of metal and a thud on the floor in the distance. The brooding teen opened his eyes to see Haku getting up from the floor out side the dome and Naruto in front of him with Yami no Seishin poised in a stance. This was not great at all. The blonde just had to show him up again.

Haku had her eyes fixed on the blonde. She should have known that he would come in and try and save the dark haired Uchiha. From what she could gather, the blonde a lot of water jutsus and a pretty solid taijutsu style. She could not gather much from it but that could help. And from what she gathered in the struggle between him and Zabuza, he was the smart one.

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke. His hands touched Sasuke's shoulder before trying to pry him from the spot. But the Uchiha's arrogance got the best of him and he managed to brake free of Naruto's hold and stat forming hand seals. "Keep off of me dobe," he said before finishing the hand seals and taking a deep intake of breath. **"Katon-Goukakyuu-no-jutsu!"** The arrogant dark haired teen studied his aim and broth out a steady stream of fire that connected with the mirrors in front of him. His eyes widened as he could see the ice mirrors still standing strong.

Naruto groaned as the information of the Kage Bunshin went to his mind. His head turned to face Sasuke with and annoyed look. "Nice going Sherlock," Naruto said. "Now we're both stuck." The blonde shook his head as ignored the dark haired teens glare. The wielder of the blue and silver sharingan noted that there was a lot of water. The problem was that all the water jutsus he knew were long ranged. And as Sasuke had proven, long ranged techniques were not a good idea at all.

The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes and drew Yami no Seishin. His eyes snapped opened as he heard displacement of wind. His sword was a blur of movements, blocking the needles from hitting him and Sasuke. Before anything worse could happen, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and forced him to jump along with him, dodging many needles. The kitsune crouched down slightly before looking around. 'Long ranged jutsus are out. I have no fire or wind jutsus at all so I can cancel those out. I could use ration but I do not know what will happen if I use it on the mirrors so it would be best if I do not use any of those jutsus. Come on Naruto think!' His eyes traveled to his bandaged arm before sighing. 'Did not want to use it this soon but it looks like I have no choice in the manner. Besides I have always wanted to test this thing out.' Naruto turned to Sasuke, hoping that he would cooperate. "Hey Sasuke, I have an idea on how to get us out of here." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto with a glare anything that the blonde came up with had to be a bad idea.

Kakashi stared down Zabuza. This was not good. He was glad that Naruto came along as he would not hesitate to kill. The bad part was the mirrors and why Naruto allowed himself to be in the mirrors. Usually the blonde was much smarter than that. And what he had seen in the mirrors was not a good thing either. He heard Zabuza chuckle slight before looking at the man. His sharingan eye was already revealed to the world. "Care to explain what is so funny Zabuza-san."

"So he realized that his shadows will not work eh?" Zabuza said. Kakashi looked at the man strangely. "It's amazing how Haku's mind works. She can see a thing and usually figure out a way around it. She is the one that came up with the idea on her needles and my sword. There is a seal on them. I am pretty sure you know of the Kiri shadow seals." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as he heard that name. Those seals were not good. If that was the case then Naruto had nothing that he could really due from the outside and he would be knocked out. "And the same goes for your eyes as well." The man's hand formed into a single seal before actually talking. **"Kirigakure-no-jutsu."** The mist got thicker as the large ma's body disappeared as if it were a ghost. Things just had to get wore didn't they?

Kakashi sighed as he looked up. The mist was too thick to see anything. This was not going good. Kakashi focused around him, allowing the knowledge that Zabuza could not see at all comfort him. His eyes widened as he heard the wind breaking behind him. His motions were fast as he blocked the multitude of shuriken and kunai from hitting his body. Each one of the bladed pieces of metal was aimed at a vital area.

"So you managed to block them, eh Kakashi-san?" he heard Zabuza ask from the behind him. The man turned around to face the wielder of the Kubukiri with his eyes closed, as if he knew something would happen if he looked Kakashi in the eyes. "But the next time you see me will be the last." His body disappeared into the mist again like ghost that haunted the bridge. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. This was not a good time to lose track of someone who thrived off of the mist like Zabuza.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's unconscious body and jumped out of another barrage of needles. Naruto had a few stuck in various parts of his body but no serious wounds. Sasuke on the other hand looked like a human pincushion. The blonde cursed as he looked at Haku as she readied another set of needles. "You know you two do not have a chance right?" she asked. "Why do you fight?"

Naruto looked at the 'older' teen with a strange look before shaking his head. "You know I never put much thought into it," Naruto commented lazily. "I guess it's to keep some face." the blonde then settled down into a steady kenjutsu stance, ready to for anything that Haku would throw at him. "This is going to end in one party dieing and you know it. Don't try and talk us out of it.

Haku sighed as she analyzed everything. So far, she was amazed. The blonde could keep up with her easy. And he was good at kenjutsu to. Even though she cut off his jutsus, he did not completely rely on only jutsus and shadows. The teen she recognized as Sasuke surprised her even more. Even though he was not as skilled as Naruto, or Yami as she came to know him, Sasuke still had the sharingan. If she allowed those eyes to lock onto her, she would be doomed. So she was quick to knock him out. She had to end it quick, even if it meant that she had to kill the two. "Looks like I will have to become a true shinobi," she said in a soft voice that held much guilt.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sheathed his large katana and formed his hands into a seal. **"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu." **In a puff of smoke two blondes appeared crouched down with their hands on their katanas. "This is where it ends Hunter Nin-san." Unlike the lazy tone of voice he used earlier, this tone of voice was a cold, emotionless tone.

The two clones quickly drew their blades before blocking the needles that came their way. The original's hands to off the wrist band on his left arm before going into a long chain of hand seals, his eyes locked onto the battlefield. He needed to end this quick and he knew he was going to pay for using it as well. When he finished the hand seals he placed his right hand onto his shoulder and focused his chakra through it, unwrapping it and rewrapping it around his upper torso. He bit his thumb and ran the blood along the seals, making the black ink glow a dark purple.

Haku dispatched the two clones with slight ease before going after the original. She knew that she did not want him to finish the jutsu. These moments right here would most likely end one of their lives and she would be damned if it was hers. Before she could reach him, the blonde's foot came up and smacked against her head, throwing her to the right. She got to her hands and knees when she heard the words that would end the match and most likely her life. **"World-Summoning-Dark-Nexus-jutsu!"**

Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground. The seals along his arm slipped off of his arm and crawled along the floor, each going into a different direction. The seals stopped about a few inches outside the dome of mirrors, forming a rough circle. Thin towers of pure darkness formed from the seals, shooting off into the air and arching to meet a few inches above the top mirror. Inter connecting webs started to form from on tower to another, forming nothing but a black dome. Then the darkness seeped inside, making it hard for seeing. What was this jutsu and what could it do. If she had no sight about what it could do then how could she beat it? Then her mind clicked as she brought out a few sennbon out before launching them at the blonde and outside the dome. This would end the match.

A/N I bet a few of you guys are pissed off about what I did right there. You guys got to see the jutsu but not what it does. So tell me what you thought of the chapter. Did you guys like it or not? And I do have a question. Can someone get me a translation on the summoning jutsu that was used at the end of the chapter? I kinda need it so I can be correct on it. And the paring will be Naru/Kure/Crystal/Hina/ and possibly Shion or Yugito. The reason is that they are rarely used. But I mend up using Yugito do to the fact that I am not sure on how to fit the shinpuuen.

The jutsus used so far are

**Mizurappa-no-jutsu (Violent Water Wave technique) - **this is one of my personal favorite jutsus and this is one of Naruto's main water jutsus if Mar's Maelstrom is any indication. After you form the proper hand seals you will spit out a strong jet of water at your enemies. The jutsu is mainly offensive

**Kage-Mane-no-jutsu (Shadow imitation technique)** - this is a pretty cool jutsu really. The caster can have his shadow travel along any surface yet it can't jump form surface to surface like all shadows unless there is a way across. By using other shadows near by you can extend the reach, however your reach is limited to the surface are relevant to the shadow. Once the target is 'caught' they are frozen to do what the caster does like a mirror until the caster run out of chakra. The move was originally built to stall people hence why it is a supplementary jutsu but it has other uses

**Furoamasutaa-no-Jutsu** means either **floor master jutsu** or **wall master jutsu**. I got this idea of Legend of Zelda. In a lot of ways it is like floor master. The user can control where the hands go just by thinking it. The only problem is that the user is literally making his own shadows by focusing their chakra. If I get any shit about that idea, well, let's just say it involves four horses and four lengths of rope. When the hands grab a person it will be a lot like what would happen in Zelda except the starting point is anywhere the user is touching a solid object. Like a lot of shadows it cannot jump from solid object to solid object unless there is a way to get across there in its shadow form. In hand form it could touch the object but it will not be able to go any further. As you guys can see the 'hands' can combine to create a large hand or they could have hands extend from the 'arms' of the hand. That is some kind of surprise eh?

**Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu** is a better version of **Bunshin-no-jutsu**. Unlike the Bunshin-no-jutsu this one is solid. When the clone dispels the user gains the information the clone has gained. The primary use for the jutsu is for infiltration or distraction as they are easy to dispel. The way that Naruto uses it is to either overwhelm the opponent or to even the playing field. The two problems with the jutsu are that it can exhaust the user's chakra and could give a major migraine if the information is gained improperly.

**Suirou-no-jutsu** means **water prison jutsu**. What it does is after you create the hand seal, you are able to trap and unsuspecting opponent into it. The prison basically forms itself out of water into a sphere which somehow does not drown the imprisoned. How I do not know. Any who, the jutsu does not allow contact to be broken which means that you have to keep contact at all time or the jutsu falls. That is why Zabuza used a clone to attack the group instead of himself.

**Katon-Goukakyuu-no-jutsu **means great fire ball jutsu. After doing the hand seals, the user will bring chakra from their mouths to their lungs and exhale it out immediately. Messing up gets your mouth and/or throat burnt. Yeah, a nice idea coming up with that one.

**World-Summoning-Dark-Nexus-jutsu**- I can not give you so much on this one as I want it to be a surprise when I actually show you what it can do. What I am going to tell you is that it is a mix of fuuinjutsu, summoning technique, and ninjutsu making a powerful kinjutsu. The cost of using it makes it something that you do not want to use everyday. It causes muscle damage, chakra damage, takes too much chakra control, takes too much chakra and leaves your arm out of use for over a week. And the greatest part of it is that if you use it to long, you have no arm. That is why Naruto will not complete the Rasengan and most likely never ha

Okay now review!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lazy Maelstrom**

By The Obsidian Blade

Chapter nine- the reality of the nexus

Haku looked around at the darkness. She could see but it was barely. This was not something that she liked. She needed full view of what was happening, especially now. She was not sure what this strange jutsu did and she knew that it would not be good for her health one bit. From what she could tell, he used a fuuinjutsu with already made seals. The problem was that she could not tell what kind of seals these were as she had never seen them before. She had to act quickly and take him out. She did not want to know what this jutsu could do.

Her hands extended outwards, allowing a few senbon to drop in between her fingers, making themselves like claws before she launched them towards Naruto. What happened she would never expect. The blonde's sunglasses dropped down the bridge of his nose slightly, revealing spinning blue and silver sharingan eyes. His left arm had a strange purple glow to it as he waved it. Then out of nowhere, purple flashes of darkness shattered the sennbon.

Naruto had a cold stare as he took of his sunglasses and pocketed them. He had so many options to take her out but he needed answers from her and she needed to be conscious. The problem was that he did not want to hurt the teen. He did not want any unnecessary bloodshed. Besides, intimidation always got the best answer. You did not have to worry about them lying about information just to get the pain to stop.

Yami-no-Seishin was raised high in the air before purple darkness surrounded his blade. The ruins on the blade started to emit a dark violet light as the sword was infested with the purple darkness. **"Dark Slash,"** Naruto muttered before bringing his blade down. Haku's eyes widened slightly as the darkness flew off of his blade and towards her. Haku moved her body to the side slightly, narrowly dodging the strike.

She cursed slightly as she watched the blast dissipated after going around her mirrors. It never made contact. That was good. The mirrors were her only trump card in this fight. She moved her body quickly into the mirror before launching herself mirror from mirror in hopes of confusing the blonde.

Naruto sighed as he watched her mirror hop. He knew what she was planning. But what she did not know was that it was not working. "Alright, there are a few things that you might want to know about this jutsu," he voiced out. His body was in constant motion, bending every which way. "This world is my reality. What ever I say goes."

As if to prove his point, Naruto raised left fist in front of where he predicted Haku to strike. The fist opened his hand, having a dark impulse shot off of his hand. **"Dark Impulse."** The impulse shot Haku backwards on to her back.

"**Dark Needles."** Purple needles appeared everywhere around the dark haired kunoichi. Her body rolled to its hand and knees, barley dodging the strike. Her right arm stretched out, allowing more sennbon to flow down her hand. She launched the slender pieces of metal at the blonde, hoping that they would knock him. But it was not so as she watched in horror. Naruto had flaked out of existence and into the darkness, dodging the needles before he reappeared in front of Haku, his body pulling an opposite of what it did earlier. His hand gripped her throat quickly before throwing her up in the air.

Naruto could feel the fear rolling off her before he raised his left arm once again before cocking it back. His palm was wide open as he curled his fingers. Dark purple runes started to engrave themselves onto his arm as purple darkness started to gather behind him in drill like patterns.** "Dark Drill,"** he muttered before thrusting his arm upward towards Haku. The drills followed suit, knocking into the girl. The one that hit her face knocked the mask off, exposing her face to the world.

Haku stared up as she got to all fours. There was nothing that she could do in this fight. There was just nothing that could happen. She was fighting in a different reality then what she was used to. There was just no way that she could win at all in this fight. She felt a rough tugging on the back of her collar, forcing her to look up into the cold blue sharingan eyes of Yami.

"Why are you siding with Gatou?" the blonde asked his voice cold enough to chill skin.

"Cause we need the money," she answered as she continued to look into his spinning eyes.

"You do know that he will kill you when you are finished right?" His voice was getting lazier and lazier by each word he spoke out, almost as if he was no longer fighting.

Haku's eyes widened slightly as she heard birds. She knew that sound but she did not know where it was coming from. She had to stop that attack from going as she knew where it was coming from.

Naruto sighed as he looked towards the sound. If he wanted his plan to go into action, he needed to stop that technique from making its mark. All of the darkness wrapped around Yam no Seishin, bringing the dome of darkness down along with it. **"Dark Constriction Shield!" **the blonde roared as he slammed it down before Kakashi's electrified arm.

Kakashi was shocked as a wall of darkness appeared in front of his arm before constricting around it, stopping the **Chidori** cold in its track, only allowing it to scratch Zabuza. He looked towards Naruto with a questioning look.

Naruto sighed as he sheathed his sword and powered down the **Kuro-Ningenkai-Nexus-Kuchiyose-no-jutsu**, wincing as the seals went back on his arm and the bandages rewrapped themselves around his arm. His right hand pointed to the other side of the bridge. "You guys might want to focus on them right now," he spoke in his lazy tone before putting on his sunglasses. "And Kakashi, I need you to put up a genjutsu for me."

Kakashi looked at the blonde oddly before they widened, watching Naruto fall unconscious. His hands acted quick as his hand formed a seal and casted a genjutsu over Naruto.

Zabuza glared at Gatou and his small army of thugs. The former Kiri Nin had very little chakra left and there was no way he would be able to fight them all off with no arms. He would die before he was finished. "What do you want Gatou?" he growled out, making the business man chuckle lightly.

"Well, I came here to check on your progress," the man said in a chuckle. "And it seems like you were a success this time. You wore them down to the point of unconsciousness and exhaustion. Easy kill for even my men. And you are one of the most worn. So it looks like I don't have to pay you after all."

Zabuza was about to move before he heard buzzing. His head turned to Haku who shrugged her shoulders. The shark like man's head turned to Kakashi who had a wide eye, putting down his head band. "Oh that can't be," the silver haired man muttered.

"Can't be what Kakashi-san?" Haku asked.

"Back in the war, there were only two clans with bugs," the silver haired man spoke out. "And I know damn well that this is not the Aburame's coming out. This is Iwa we are now dealing with." His hands searched for a kunai before he felt a feminine hand grab his wrist.

"You might want to put down the kunai away hun," he heard a voice from behind him. His head turned around before staring at a girl with short brown hair. Her forehead was a little larger then normal ad her eyes were brown. Her skin was tanned slightly and she wore purple clothing orange lining. "We are only here to aid Naruto-kun."

"You mean Yami?" Gatou asked with a raised eyebrow. He frowned as he watched her nod. "That piece of shit does not deserve to have you guys aid him. He is a weak traitor to Iwa and he deserves to die!"

"So that is what you guys say about my teammate?" he heard a voice say from above. His eyes traveled upwards to see a man fall from the sky off of a large bird. The man was pretty feminine with blonde hair and a pang covering his left eye. His skin was tanned and he was dressed in the standard Iwa jounin outfit with mesh instead of a tight black shirt. At his left hip was an odd looking pouch. On his palms he could see mouths opening and closing.

The small man backed up as Deidara landed on the floor. "So, what did you say about my teammate, un?" The blonde man asked as he reached into his strange pouch.

"That he does not deserve Iwa," Gatou said shakily. He could feel the killing intent roll off the man as he approached with a smile.

"You know I kinda like the lazy blonde." A long rod made of clay formed in his hands. His left hand gripped the business man before turning him around and shoving the rod up the man's ass and kicking him over. "Let's have you go out with a bang, un."

Before Gatou can question, his body exploded, showering the land with his guts with the land. His head turned towards Suzumebachi with a smirk. "Thanks for taking out the thugs un."

Suzumebachi smirked as she walked over to Naruto and inspected his body. She let out a low whistle. "Looks like he did complete that jutsu," she said with a smirk. "But at a cost. It seems that he can't use his left arm for about two weeks and his body is exhausted for using to much chakra. He better be careful with that jutsu."

Kakashi looked at the two with an odd look before asking a question. "What affiliations does Naruto have with you?" he asked.

Deidara smirked as he looked at Kakashi. "A whole world that you don't even realize Kakashi-san," he spoke out. "Let's lazy to a bed and then we will talk after he wakes up. and if you think we will attack, no worries, we could have killed you guys all before we even got here, just like Suzumebachi killed the thugs." His hand pointed at the dead thugs for emphasis. All that was living over them were hornets that seemed to stay in a group.

Naruto groaned as he got up. His body was wracked with pain from chakra exhaustion. He tried moving his left arm, only to cry out in pain at the movement of the muscles. The blonde sighed as he rested his head back on the pillows. 'I just had to use that jutsu,' he thought to himself. 'I just had to use it. Fucking hell my arm hurts.'

"You know you have a lot of explaining to do," he heard Kakashi speak out from the doorway, making Naruto groan as he sat up right.

"Alright, what comes first?" Naruto lazily asked. "Do you want to know why I am with Iwa or why my team is here? Or is there anything else you want to know of."

"Both Nara-san," Kakashi said with a harsh glare. "I want to know why you lied to Konoha and why you are a traitor. I also want to know why you hid your real age."

Naruto groaned slightly. "Alright, I will talk but before we jump Kakashi-san, I want you to know the kind of position you are in right now." The blondes hand pointed behind the silver haired man. The Cyclops's head turned backwards to stare at the duo from yesterday, both sporting a smile.

Kakashi sighed as he nodded. He did not like the position he was in right now. If he killed Naruto for treason then he would be killed by the Iwa Nin that seemed to be closely related with Naruto. "Alright," the scarecrow like man spoke out. "You have my word that I will not kill you yet."

Naruto yawned as he swung his legs over the bed and leaned forward. "Alright Hatake-san, I want you to tell me everything you think of the last Great Ninja War and who started it."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "Well, it started with Suna trying to control over the other nations along with a few other nations. Eventually it became a fight between Konoha and Suna against Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. Not sure why Suna switched on the fly but they did. Eventually, it came out with Konoha and Suna being the victor by the Yondaime."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "That is not really true," the blonde spoke out in a lazy drawl. "What happened was Konoha got pissed off at Suna and started to medal in their affairs as well as stealing and some other dirty dealings. Eventually, Suna's allies came along and war broke out. Half way through, Suna flipped ears at a bribe and the new Kazekage so everything started to get weird. Sure, the Yondaime did help in Iwa's defeat but it was a peace agreement by the previous Tsuchikage. Now, tell me what do you think about the Sandaime?"

"The man is a great leader."

"He is also a good liar," Naruto said, cutting the man off. "He does some pretty dirty dealings with everyone. In fact, he has many dirty dealings. Right now, he is making some trades with Orochimaru and Kiri. He is also leaking information about his own Nins to Akatsuki and other stuff like that. So, is he as pure as you think?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a quizzical look. How can the Hokage be that crooked? To sell out his own Nin to other supposed opponents. But that was not the Hokage that he had come to know. "There is no way that you are right Nara-san," Kakashi spoke out in a growl.

Naruto sighed before speaking more. "If you do not believe me then you are going to have to believe me with this Hatake-san," the blonde drawled out. "Hentai's spy networks catch a lot of things. He caught several documents several years before he came and got me. The original reason he took me away was because he wanted me not top fall for Sarutobi's trap. If you want some documents then ask him. But I am going to leave you with two options right now. Either you are with us and live or you are against us and you will die."

Kakashi looked at Naruto before sighing and sitting down. This was not something that was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be against Iwa at all costs yet Naruto was giving him reasons to be a traitor to his home, the place that he risked life for. "Let me think alright?" Kakashi spoke out. "Just tell me why you are with Iwa and look like you are seventeen."

"Well, it goes back about five and a half years when I met Kyuubi for the first time," the younger sharingan spoke out. "Her first gift to me were my eyes. Her second gift was to age me two years for each year I go through. So in essence, when my birthday hits, I age two years. That stops after I am about twenty five years old."

Kakashi nodded at that before looking at Deidara and Suzumebachi. "So, what age did you start with them?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked at them. "That I do not remember as I see no point in remembering."

"So, they are with you?"

Naruto nodded as Deidara looked at the two sharingan users. "About fucking time you noticed us un," the oldest blonde said. "And here I thought we were tossed aside like chopped liver."

Naruto sighed as he looked at his old team. "So why are you two here?" he questioned.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but was hit upside the head by Suzumebachi. "We already know what you are going to say so don't bother," she spoke out in slight annoyance. She looked at Naruto with a slight smile. "Well Tsuchikage-sama had told us to check in on you guys and by the way things seemed out there, I guess she was right. Though she is pissed at you for some reason."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples. That was not a good sign. Last time Crystal was angry, Naruto was in the infirmary for a week. And during that time, she used it to 'talk' about why she was angry. It was not the talking that got him as he could stand that but it was how violent she was when she was angry and that was not very often, luckily.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Deidara said as he dragged Suzumebachi along. "Don't get into too much trouble and do not link anything to us kay?"

Naruto nodded, already knowing that as he watched his two old team mates walk out the room. Naruto looked down at his arm before sighing. "Alright, where is Zabuza and Haku?" the blonde teen asked.

"They are going with your team," Kakashi answered simply he was about to walk out of the room before. He stopped about half way before turning back to the young sharingan user. "If you are wrong about the Hokage I will personally make your torture worse then what Ibiki can do to I make myself clear Nara-san?"

The blonde nodded at the man, knowing that was coming. The man had pledged his loyalty to the leaf so it was just natural that he had second thought about what was going on. All Naruto had to do was push him in the right direction and that was it. and he had nothing to fear of the man as the older sharingan user would not be as rash as top report Naruto early. Kakashi seemed like a level headed man from what he had seen. So for now, everything was going as planed.

A/N Well, there is a little more back story. Just so you know, Naruto is actually seventeen in body and mind but he is not supposed to be that age but twelve. And no Hinata. I cannot work a way up to it. And the nexus jutsu I used is something that makes a world. Naruto controls it with his left arm and Yami no Seishin. Also, the nexus jutsu that you guys saw will be now know as **Kuro-Ningenkai-Nexus-Kuchiyose-no-jutsu.**

Alright, down to other business. To answer Some Reader's question, the reason he completed the jutsu is that he already set up the seals. They are super sensitive so yeah, that is the reason.

The jutsus used so far are

**Mizurappa-no-jutsu (Violent Water Wave technique) - **this is one of my personal favorite jutsus and this is one of Naruto's main water jutsus if Mar's Maelstrom is any indication. After you form the proper hand seals you will spit out a strong jet of water at your enemies. The jutsu is mainly offensive

**Kage-Mane-no-jutsu (Shadow imitation technique)** - this is a pretty cool jutsu really. The caster can have his shadow travel along any surface yet it can't jump form surface to surface like all shadows unless there is a way across. By using other shadows near by you can extend the reach, however your reach is limited to the surface are relevant to the shadow. Once the target is 'caught' they are frozen to do what the caster does like a mirror until the caster run out of chakra. The move was originally built to stall people hence why it is a supplementary jutsu but it has other uses

**Furoamasutaa-no-Jutsu** means either **floor master jutsu** or **wall master jutsu**. I got this idea of Legend of Zelda. In a lot of ways it is like floor master. The user can control where the hands go just by thinking it. The only problem is that the user is literally making his own shadows by focusing their chakra. If I get any shit about that idea, well, let's just say it involves four horses and four lengths of rope. When the hands grab a person it will be a lot like what would happen in Zelda except the starting point is anywhere the user is touching a solid object. Like a lot of shadows it cannot jump from solid object to solid object unless there is a way to get across there in its shadow form. In hand form it could touch the object but it will not be able to go any further. As you guys can see the 'hands' can combine to create a large hand or they could have hands extend from the 'arms' of the hand. That is some kind of surprise eh?

**Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu** is a better version of **Bunshin-no-jutsu**. Unlike the Bunshin-no-jutsu this one is solid. When the clone dispels the user gains the information the clone has gained. The primary use for the jutsu is for infiltration or distraction as they are easy to dispel. The way that Naruto uses it is to either overwhelm the opponent or to even the playing field. The two problems with the jutsu are that it can exhaust the user's chakra and could give a major migraine if the information is gained improperly.

**Suirou-no-jutsu** means **water prison jutsu**. What it does is after you create the hand seal, you are able to trap and unsuspecting opponent into it. The prison basically forms itself out of water into a sphere which somehow does not drown the imprisoned. How I do not know. Any who, the jutsu does not allow contact to be broken which means that you have to keep contact at all time or the jutsu falls. That is why Zabuza used a clone to attack the group instead of himself.

**Katon-Goukakyuu-no-jutsu **means great fire ball jutsu. After doing the hand seals, the user will bring chakra from their mouths to their lungs and exhale it out immediately. Messing up gets your mouth and/or throat burnt. Yeah, a nice idea coming up with that one.

**Kuro-Ningenkai-Nexus-Kuchiyose-no-jutsu** – This is a jutsu that relies on both Fuuinjutsu and ninjutsu. The way it works is that the user will run through hand seals before biting his thumb and wiping the seals after the tape is unrolled. When that happens the user will place his hand on a solid piece of ground. The jutsu creates a world that you control the darkness with and almost anything can happen. It is really hard to explain so yeah, sorry for the half assed explination.


	11. AN

A/n

Alright, this an Authors note that you guys might lile. I have been spending time on my own alot recently, due to some recent events. I got sent to the hospital on multiple occasions, real bad stuff has been going on and I have been sinking deeper and deeper and yeah. Now I am on heavy medications to try and cope but get this. I am tired of being gone, of getting reviews to tell me to update. What I am going to do is a massive update of all my stories but first I am going to take them all down, and rewrite the ones I need to. I have a list right now of the stories I am going to tackle first and rewrite first.

Fabled Love

Lazy Maelstrom

Mar's Spiral

Kitsune at Yokai

Keeper of the Crimson Path

The Demon Hunter and the Shinigami

The others will be archived till later but not on this site. I will get back to them when I get a chance.

And to those who are mad at me, go ahead and yell, go ahead and be mad, I deserve it but it is not going to stop me from writing, cause that's all that I have going and I love it. If you want to know, I have gotten a new email and if you ask me in PM I will send it you, but right now, I need to rewrite all my stuff one at a time, I am not going to post anything new at the moment,. just rewrite what I got till everything is done. And if I have not said this before, everything will be deleated and reposted, no matter what the reviews are.


End file.
